The Legend Begins
by Chosen One1
Summary: Carolyn is a normal teenager who lives in Neopia with her four Neopets. But when they are kidnapped she must stop Dr. Sloth and Jhudora. But along the way she'll discover a great destiny that has been waiting for her...if she can survive the encounter.
1. Prologue Retyped

Disclaimer: YES! IT'S DONE! THE NEW FIRST CHAPTER OF MY STORY! Finally! The first six chapters sucked. I know it and you know it. So now here's the new prologue. AND BE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGINNING!

Author's Note (MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS!): I want to make one thing clear before I begin this story. It is unlike any other neopets story I've ever seen. The plot focuses mainly around the HUMANS instead of the neopets. The neopets are just there to add comic relief to the story when its necessary. The story is much more serious than many other Neopets fanfics I have seen. Why do I consider it to be so much different than the others?  
  
Because if it's realism.

In real life heroes don't always come out on top. In some stories a hero can make any amount of mistakes he likes and get away with it. Because that's what he is...a hero. But in this story, the heroes aren't as lucky. Characters do DIE in this story, (although some are resurrected). And even if the heroes do succeed, they will have to go through countless trials of suffering and agony.

And that brings me to the point of the heroes' identities...

A 14-year old girl with a dark past of betrayal that even she doesn't know about... She is afraid to make contact with other people for fear of what they will think of her. Although she acts cheerful and optimistic around her friends, deep down inside she is very serious and solemn. She is very intelligent and has a gentle nature. She is very sensitive to criticism. But when she meets the boy she is shocked at his gloomy outlook on life.

And there is a 16-year old boy whose very life is one sad story. The kind of sad story that makes you cry out in the night with pity. And you wonder why such an awful thing happened to an innocent person who didn't deserve a bit of the pain he was given, but he got it anyway for no good reason. He has sealed himself up in an almost unbreakable shell from the world where his behavior dooms himself. He has been cursed in such a way that he cannot even take his own life. He has abandoned all attempts to understand himself.

But when he meets the girl, her sweet, gentle, optimistic, nature and her quick acceptance of him fascinates him. And somehow, someway...she breaks through his shell to reach the person inside himself...

Both are extremely afraid of being hurt.

Both are what most people would call unsuitable for being heroes of a story.

But in any case, they are the heroes.

Real life can be cruel, it doesn't care about happy endings, it doesn't care about fair or unfair. People get hurt, battles are lost, and evil often wins.

I just want to make that clear before I begin...

Fanfiction.net Presents:

A Carolyn the Chosen One Production:

The Legend Begins

The faerie could feel unbearable pain in her right shoulder as she held her bow out in front of her. The deed was done. The target had been struck. The string was still vibrating from her bleeding fingers drawing it back. Drops of blood from her right shoulder had trickled down her fingers and now stained the string

Had she done the right thing? Perhaps she should have killed him. She couldn't be sure he wouldn't return and unleash his evil on future generations. And if he ever got the jewel…

She collapsed to her knees and picked up the jewel. It sparkled in the sunlight. How could this thing still shine so brightly after so much pain? Did it know how many people died just because of its existence?  
  


Hope filled her heart. Despite all the horrible things that had happened perhaps this jewel still had some good use left in it. Maybe she could use it to save herself. Maybe if she prayed hard enough her selfish wish would be granted and she alone would survive. Maybe…

She shook her head. No…she couldn't go on living after such betrayal. That lying son-of-a-bitch… How could she have ever seen good in those cold red eyes of his? How could she have eaten it all up when he had said he loved her? How could she?

"MOTHER!" A young voice cried. A young faerie that looked no older than 8 years old had dashed to her side and dropped to her knees beside her. The older faerie's eyes softened at the sight of her.

"My dear little daughter…" She though silently, "What will you do when I'm gone?"  
  
A boy who looked about 16 dashed to her side. Tears slid down his lightly tanned cheeks. His eyes fell on the huge sword wound in her shoulder and the tears began to fall as steadily as rain. "Oh no…" He choked, "Oh please God no…"

She hated to be the cause of so much pain. She would've given anything to spare them this.

She began to mumble her last wishes to them. But blood had welled up inside her mouth making speech almost impossible.

"What's that?" The boy asked tearfully, "Speak slowly. Don't worry, you've got plenty of time." It was an open-faced lie. She had NO time left. She'd been stupid and now she was going to pay for it with her life.

She licked her lips, clearing some of the blood and making space for air. As she uttered her dying wish to them there faces wore a look of shock. Everything she said sounded so final. So solemn. So…

  
 "NO!" The boy cried frantically. He grasped her hands tightly as she fell onto her back. She could feel the life-blood flowing from her body. She knew that by speaking she was only accelerating her own death, but she had to offer him some comfort. It was the only thing she could do…for him. She reached up and gently stroked his face.

"Cronos…" She gasped. "You must do this for me. Only then…will the people accept you."  
  
 "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM!" Cronos sobbed uncontrollably. "I NEED YOU FIONA! NO ONE ELSE!"

"I don't have much time left…" She whispered, "Please…promise you'll do this for me. Just as Selene has promised to do what I asked of her."  
  
The young faerie, known as Selene, nodded tearfully as she watched her mother slipping closer and closer towards death.

"I can't do that Fiona…" Cronos whispered. He shook his head. "No one can ever take your place…you were always like a mother to me…"

"I'm not asking you to replace me. But the quest I'm giving you will give new meaning to your life. The Chosen One…I will leave everything to her… Guard her…promise me."  
  
 "…Yes." He whispered tearfully. "Alright. I swear upon my life that I will find the Chosen One. I'll guard her with my life!"

He stopped. He produced a small knife and made a tiny cut on his arm. He held up his arm showing the blood. "ON THIS BLOOD I SWEAR IT!"

She smiled weakly. Blood trickled from the left corner of her mouth. It traveled down the side of her face leaving behind a thin red line. "You still have your fighting spirit. And for that…I am glad. You were born to do this Cronos. Within every fiber of your being you are truly a warrior."

She sighed and stared up at the starry night sky above them. "And now…I die. But my soul won't have any peace… It will drift…bound to this world…until a girl with my own likeness is born…goodbye…"

With that, Fiona finally succumbed to the effects of her wound. Her eyes slowly closed and her soul left its body.  
  
Overcome with grief, Cronos began sobbing uncontrollably. He buried his face in his right hand and cried uncontrollably. His left hand was still holding onto Fiona's hand, as if he was somehow hoping that she would sit up, laugh, and say it was just a joke.

"Cronos…" Selene said gently as she tried to pull Crono's hand free from Fiona's, "Let go."  
  
 "No…" Cronos sniffed.

"Cronos…there's nothing you can do. It's over, she's gone…" Selene's voice trailed off as she spoke those final words. Her words were far too heavy, crushing themselves beneath their weight.

That night Fiona's body was about to be cremated. As they were about to set the body alight, Selene gave Crono's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Don't cry Cronos." She whispered, "My mother wouldn't have wanted an emotional outburst."

Cronos shook his head. "I won't shed a single tear. I'm only 16 but I've suffered seven lifetimes worth. Now that Fiona is dead…what good will emotions do me? I will never cry again. I have no more tears left."

True to his word, Cronos was silent during the entire ceremony. He didn't even whimper when Fiona's body was set alight. His face wore the same emotionless look the whole time.

And its been that way ever since.


	2. KIDNAPPED! Retyped

200 years later…

A girl with brassy blond hair that skimmed her shoulders sat at the computer in her bedroom typing at a frenzied pace. The data on the screen reflected in her pale blue eyes. She had fair white skin and was wearing a black t-shirt with the words 'Normal People Scare Me…' in white letters on the front. She was also wearing baggy blue jeans and white socks that were covered by fuzzy light-blue slippers. She wore black fingerless gloves. She was about fourteen and was pretty and tall for her age.

Creak…

Her typing slowed slightly. She was sure she'd heard a sound. She slowed down and listened between the short periods of time when the keys clicked.

Creak…

There it was again. She quickened her typing again so that whoever was sneaking up on her wouldn't know she suspected something. Her fingers practically flew across the keyboard.

Creak…

She closed her eyes. She was no longer focusing on her typing. Somehow her instincts were handling it for her. She tried to open her mind's eye. She'd done it before… When no one was looking she'd summoned The Power. Why couldn't she control it?

Creak…

  
She sighed and opened her eyes. No trace of The Power. She'd just have to wing it like she always did. She spun around in her computer chair and dove forward, knocking her stalker to the floor with a battle cry. She struggled with whoever it was and put them in a headlock.

"Thought you could sneak up on an unsuspecting girl huh??" The girl yelled as she almost strangled whoever was in her grasp.

"CAROLYN! It's me!" A tiny voice rang out. Carolyn looked down and saw a small, male, blue, Blumaroo locked in her arms. "Hophop…" She groaned releasing him. "What the heck are you doing?"  
  
 "Sheesh. Remind me never to get on YOUR bad side." Hophop grumbled rubbing his neck. "I just thought I'd surprise you!"  
  
 "More like scare the shit out of me!" Carolyn sighed pulling herself up into her computer chair.

"Whatcha doin'?" Hophop asked, suddenly all cheerful again.

"I'm working on a book report for school. MY school in the human world I mean." Carolyn added on quickly.

"Why do you have to do that here?" Hophop asked.

"Because the time difference between two worlds gives me tons of time to work on it."

"How does that work again?" Hophop asked curiously. "I forgot…"  
  
Carolyn sighed and rubbed her forehead. "There's a portal in a person's computer screen that they can activate when they sign up for Neopets. They can enter it at anytime and access the world of Neopia. But since Earth and Neopia are two different worlds, time flows differently in each world. You can spend years in Neopia, not age a day, and come back and find out only a few minutes have gone by in the human world since you went through the portal."

"So that's why you're doing your homework here." Hophop declared. "So it won't take up a lot of your time in your world."  
  
 "Bingo." Carolyn said as she put the finishing touches on her paper. "This was just assigned today and I already finished it."

"How do you explain it to your parents?"  
  
 "They were suspicious at first but when I showed them my completed work in my handwriting they believed me." She giggled. "They don't know Neopia is a real world. They think I'm some kind of super genius. I'm finished. Come see how it sounds."

Hophop bounded over to the computer and climbed up onto Carolyn's shoulder. He looked at the screen and began to read out loud.

"…Cirque Du Freak by Darren Shan is perhaps one of the best books I've ever read. It is a true a...achiev…um…Carolyn? How do you say that word?"  
  
 "Achievement." Carolyn sighed.

"Okay. A true achievement of greatness for the horror genr…gen…um…how do you say that?"  
  
 "GENRE." Carolyn sighed. She saved the document and closed it.

"You should be focusing on more important things than silly horror novels!" Hophop said jumping back to the floor. "Like finding a boyfriend!"

Carolyn laughed. "No way. I'm too old for that!"  
  
 "You're only 14!"  
  
 "I better start making out my will…" Carolyn joked writing on an imaginary piece of paper. "To my loyal pet Zafey I leave the house. Pachi gets the money, Aqua gets the furniture…and Hophop gets the leftovers in the fridge."

Hophop stuck his tongue out at her, even though he knew she was kidding. "Very funny."  
  
 "So what did you want to talk to me about anyway?" Carolyn asked.

"We're bored!" Hophop whined. "Could you tell us a story before we go to sleep?"  
  
Carolyn rolled her eyes and smiled. Her Neopets were still young. And even though Hophop was the oldest (and the only one Carolyn had adopted) he was a mischievous little creature. The others we also a little childish, but they were still more mature.

"Okay, okay." Carolyn said standing up. "I'll read to you. I sure haven't got anything better to do."  
  
 "HEY!" Hophop yelled as he and Carolyn left the room and headed towards the living room. "I MANAGED TO PRY HER AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER! PACHI! YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS!"

"You got lucky!" Pachi whined as they entered the room.

Carolyn's other three Neopets scrambled up to her. Zafey was a female blue Zafara with green eyes. Pachi was a female Usul with cream-colored fur and a large red ribbon tied around her tail. Aqua was a female Aisha with sky blue fur and dark blue eyes. Hophop was the only boy.

Carolyn sat down on the red couch. Her neopets climbed up after her, arguing over who got to sit in her lap. But in the end, Zafey, Carolyn's first Neopet, won. She sat in Carolyn's lap and nuzzled against her owner while the others sat next to her.

"What book do you want me to read?" Carolyn asked and she stroked Zafey's fur. Pachi held up a book about twice her size.

"Read this one!" Pachi begged, "This one!"  
  
Carolyn took the book from Pachi and looked at the cover. The book was green with golden letters that read: "Neopian Fairy Tales" By: Anonymous.

"I guess I could read you this." Carolyn said smiling as she flipped through the book trying to find a good story to read. She found one called: 'The Legend of the Chosen One.' Carolyn didn't know why, but she felt very compelled to read this one. She cleared her throat and began.

"Once upon a time in Faerieland a great war had broken out. It was caused by the creation of a relic with fearsome power. The queen of faerieland was the creator and protector of the relic, but her evil sister started a war over possession of the relic. The queen, a kind, wise, powerful, and beautiful woman, protected the relic with all her power and her sister never came close to laying a hand on it, no matter how many battles were fought."

Carolyn paused and then continued. "The queen had lost her husband to the war several year earlier. She fell in love with her advisor and wanted to spend her life with him. They became engaged, but fate would not let them be. Her fiancée turned on her and mortally wounded her during the final battle of the war when the queen's troops had finally achieved victory. He stole the relic from her blood-soaked hands and began to mercilessly slaughter her remaining troops."

Carolyn was shocked that this was in a children's book but there was no way she could stop reading now. She continued. "But before she died of her wounds, the queen, a master archer, fired an enchanted arrow into the man's heart, destroying his body and sealing his soul in a dark amulet for all eternity. As the queen died she told her daughter to shatter the relic and scatter the three pieces so no one would be able to use its power for evil ever again. With that the war ended and both the queen and her advisor died."

"Hooray!" Pachi cheered. "She stopped the bad guy!"

"Yeah, but what kind of story was that?!" Aqua cried. "Everyone died! It was horrible!"

"I'm not done reading." Carolyn said calmly. "After the queen's funeral, a boy that the queen had adopted went on a journey. He was inflicted with a terrible curse but the queen had still taken care of him and he loved her like a mother. He went on a journey to find her reincarnation so that he could guard her. 200 years went by, but the boy's curse made him immortal with eternal youth so he remained 16 even after 2 centuries. He looked like a normal human, but the true effects of his curse were a terrible secret that he carried. Only the memory of the queen kept him from taking his own life."

"That's so sad…" Zafey sniffed.

Carolyn was also feeling sympathy for the boy. But she continued to read. "The boy finally found the queen's reincarnation. She had come back as a young girl about his age. She had earlier found the pieces of the relic and restored it to its original form. The boy took on the job of protecting both the girl and the relic. But the amulet containing the advisor's soul still existed. He finally regained his body by feeding off negative human emotions. He feared the queen's reincarnation and began to target her for death. He, the girl, and the boy fought many times over the relic. Until the final confrontation on the slopes of Terror Mountain, where the boy and the girl fought for the freedom of this world."

"What happened?" Aqua cried grabbing at Carolyn's sleeve. Aqua was a bookworm and loved to read and hear all kinds of stories.

"It seemed like the end. The advisor had managed to snatch the relic from the girl while the boy was preoccupied. He underwent a terrible transformation. Both the boy and the girl were powerful, skilled fighters, but they were unable to harm him in his new form. It seemed like the world would perish, and the boy and the girl would be his first victims.

"But then a miracle occurred. During their time together, the boy and the girl had secretly fallen in love with each other. In this dark moment when all hope had faded, the two finally confessed their feelings to each other."  
  
 "YUCK!" Hophop gagged.

"It was at that moment when the prophecy surrounding their lives began to come true. The dark shroud that had covered the sky suddenly lifted, and the light from their bond conquered the darkness."

"I loved that story." Pachi sighed.

"Great story mom." Hophop said rolling his eyes, "Could've used a vampire though…"

"Then read this!" Carolyn said shoving another book into Hophops arms. He read the cover out loud.

"'Cirque Du Freak' By: Darren Shan. It sounds great! I'll start reading it tonight."

"Okay, I read you a story. Now get to bed!" Carolyn instructed them. All the Neopets gave a groan of annoyance and ran into their rooms.

About half-an-hour later, Carolyn emerged from the bathroom that was adjacent from her bedroom. She rubbed her wet blond hair with a towel. She had just finished taking a shower and was now wearing her PJs. Her headphones rested on her head, blaring Rob Zombie's 'Dragula' at top volume.

"Phew," Carolyn sighed as she collapsed on her bed in exhaustion, "What a day… What a weird story…" She looked up at the ceiling, "Why did it sound so familiar? Like it actually happened or something?"

A ringing sound interrupted her thoughts. It was the phone.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" She thought frowning. She picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Carolyn?" A familiar voice said. Carolyn sighed. It was Dr_Death from the pound. "Thank God I got a hold of you! We need you down at he pound right now!"  
  


"Are you kidding?!" Carolyn exclaimed, "It's..." She looked at the clock. "It's 11:30!"

Carolyn worked at the pound to make extra money. She needed the money, but most of all, she loved taking care of all the sweet Neopets that were there until they found loving homes.

"You have to!" Dr_Death cried, "One of the pets is deathly sick! It'll count as overtime! I know you need the extra money Carolyn!"  
  


Carolyn's face turned red. It was true. Carolyn and her neofamily were very poor. They had just barely 10,000 neopoints in the bank. And her boss knew it.

"Fine! I'll be right over!" She snapped. She hung up and sighed. People always seemed to take advantage of her. She hated being so nice, but she thought of the sick pet and her heart melted.

She hastily got dressed, threw on her jean jacket, and bolted out the front door. She stopped to lock it. Carolyn's house was small, cheap, wooden Neohome. It looked like it was falling apart. And it always seemed to need maintenance. A year ago, they'd gotten termites, last summer the plumbing backed up, and just last week Carolyn had discovered thousands of piranhas spawning in the toilet. Whenever something went wrong with it, Hophop always said, "Hey Mom, our crap-shack's going to hell."

It was raining out, but Carolyn's jacket didn't have a hood, so her hair quickly became soaked. The only bit of warmth her icy hands had, were her fingerless gloves. Carolyn lived in Neopia central, not too far from the pound so it was usually an easy walk. But Carolyn was in a hurry, so she bolted across the street, not noticing an oncoming car. She saw light flood the road from the headlights. She glanced up and saw the car speeding towards her at a frightening speed. She froze with horror, unable to move.

Suddenly she felt something tackle her from the side. She was yanked out of the path of the car. She heard the driver yell, "Damn kid! Running into the road like that!"

She felt whoever it was that had tackled her, get up. She could hardly make out his features in the rain, but she could see he had pale skin, was wearing, sunglasses to hide his face, black clothing, and a black cloak. He also had short black hair. He looked a little older than she did. She stared at him in shock.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You're not injured?"

"I-Injured?" Carolyn stammered. She sat on the sidewalk looking up at the boy in shock. "N-No. I'm f-fine!"

The boy nodded. "Good." Carolyn blinked and suddenly he was gone. He had vanished into the night.

"He's gone..." She whispered. "Just like that..." She felt herself blush. Suddenly she glanced at her watch. "OH CRAP! NOW I'M REALLY LATE!" She got up and sprinted the rest of the way to the pound. She occasionally got the feeling that someone was following her, and turned around to check. But every time she looked, no one was there.

Hours later, Carolyn gathered up her stuff as she prepared to leave the pound. The Neopet had survived, and was now recovering. It would be fine in the morning.

"You're an angel, Carolyn." Rose the Uni told her, "No one else would come!"

"Maybe 'cause it's an ungodly hour to be working." Carolyn meant it as a joke, but it sounded serious. "Of course, a poor bum like me needs all the money I can get."

Rose smiled. "You're not a bum and you know it. Now get home. It's almost 1:30."

Carolyn left and started running. It was late, she was exhausted, and she just wanted to get home and sleep. She reached the crosswalk where she'd nearly been run over and looked around. No sign of that boy.

"He was an interesting guy too." She sighed, "I'll probably never see him again. He was probably just out, saw what was happening, and saved me." She smiled, "I doubled this weeks paycheck, and that stranger saved me from getting run over, I must be the luckiest girl in the world!"

Oh how wrong she was!

She reached the front door. She reached out and touched the doorknob. The door swung open.

"Weird, I was sure I locked it." She said frowning. She walked in and froze.

Her house was in shambles. Chairs, tables, and other pieces of furniture had been knocked over.  Random objects lay strewn across the floor. A pillow from the sofa had been ripped to shreds. Carolyn stood there numb with horror. She didn't move, it felt like her feet were rooted to the ground. Then she bolted into the hallway. She threw open the door to Pachi's room. Pachi wasn't asleep in her bed. In fact, Pachi wasn't anywhere.

Carolyn frantically checked Aqua, Hophop, and Zafey's rooms, hoping that they were still there. No such luck. All three of them were nowhere to be seen.

Carolyn bolted back out into the living room. She was in a panic and turning over pieces of rubble, hoping to find some sign of them. "PACHI?! ZAFEY?! HOPHOP?! AQUA?! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"If you're looking for your pets, they aren't here." A cold voice sneered. Carolyn looked up. A tall man with ugly acid green skin and red slits for eyes was standing behind her, leering smugly. His green hair was spiked up, making him look like an overgrown mutated rooster. Carolyn shuddered, she'd seen this man's picture countless times before in the 'Gallery of Evil'. She recognized his face almost instantly. It was a face full of malice, cruelty, and a thirst for power: Dr. Sloth. Carolyn quaked with fear at the sight of him.

"A-A-Are y-y-you…" Carolyn gulped pointing at him.

"Am I what?" Sloth said calmly.

"D-Dr. S-Sloth?" She stammered. She was shaking and struggling to stay upright.

"Yes I am." Sloth said grinning wickedly. "I see my reputation precedes me. Isn't that right, Jhudora?"

Carolyn spun around. Jhudora the dark faerie stepped out of the shadows. She had long violet hair with green streaks. She wore a beautiful purple and green dress. Her eyes were a piercing shade of green. Carolyn had heard the story of Jhudora, she had been banished from Faerie City by Fyora and forced to live on a dark cloud, in a dark tower, just outside Faerie City.

"What is this," Carolyn whispered softly, "A villain convention?"

Sloth snickered slightly at her joke. "I suppose you're wondering where your neopets are."  
  
Carolyn clenched her fists at her side. As she spoke, she tried to sound brave and defiant. "If you've taken them..." She snarled, "If you've mutated them, if you've hurt them in any way I swear I'll..."

"You'll what?" Jhudora sneered. "Face it, we have your pets, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Carolyn bit her lower lip and bowed her head. "Why?" She asked, "Why me? Why my pets? If its money you want, I can't pay you."

"We figured that just by looking at your house." Sloth laughed.

Carolyn became frantic. "I can't pay you NOW, but I'll give you my paycheck from the pound or any games I play, for the next fifty years or as long as you want! I'll pay in small amounts until my debt is paid!"

Sloth shook his head. "No, your money holds no sway over me."

Carolyn was getting frustrated. "Then what DO you want?! You must have some price, otherwise you wouldn't have kidnapped them!"

That was exactly what Sloth wanted to hear. His grin widened. "Tell me something, Chosen One, what are you willing to do to save them?"

"Anything." She snapped. Then she frowned, "What a minute, why did you call me Chosen One?"

Sloth ignored her question. "Anything, hmmm? Would you even consider joining me?"

Carolyn's jaw dropped in amazement. "M-Me? Join you? Why? I'm not skilled in fighting, there's nothing special about me, I'm broke, I'm a bit above-average when it comes to intelligence, but other than that..."

Sloth laughed. "Trust me my girl. There's something VERY special about you. Tell her Jhudora."

Jhudora smiled. "As you probably know, I have the gift of foresight. I can't control when it happens, but when it does work, it's very useful. Well, the other day I was sitting in my tower, minding my own business, when I had a vision. A vision, with YOU in it."  
  


Carolyn was stunned, but Jhudora continued. "It showed you walking forward, light surrounded you. Your eyes were glowing golden in color. It seemed like someone else was walking behind you, she was little taller and had faerie wings, I couldn't make her out however." Jhudora frowned slightly, then continued, "It was clear to me, that this only meant one thing: the legendary Chosen One now walks the earth, and she stands here before us." She nodded at Carolyn.

"Legend?" Carolyn asked, "What legend? What's so important about this Chosen One, person?"

"All will be explained if you agree to my offer." Sloth said calmly, "Now, is it yes or no?"

Carolyn shook her head. "Forget it, I may not understand any of this, but I won't do anything that might involve helping you."

Sloth's eyes narrowed. "You're making a big mistake. Refuse us, and we'll kill your neopets, agree and you'll have everything you'd ever want. But it's join my forces, or no deal!"

"Then it's no deal." Carolyn whispered, realizing what her words meant for Zafey and the rest of her pets.

Sloth shot her a hateful look. "You're a fool. Don't think I was bluffing just now, I WILL kill them, just wait and see. We'll give you three days to come to the Dark Tower and give us your answer."

"And then," Jhudora said giving a little mock wave, "It's bye-bye neopets..."

Sloth turned towards the door. "Come Jhudora, we're leaving this little hell-hole." He stormed out the door. Jhudora followed. They both vanished into the night.

Carolyn sank to her knees. She buried her face in her hands and wept. What was she going to do? She didn't know why Sloth and Jhudora were after her, but if she did go over to their side, who knew what kind of disaster would befall Neopia?

She lifted her face from her hands, her tears continued to flow. But if she continued to refuse them, it meant sacrificing her pets. How could she do something like that? They were almost like children to her.

"It looks like..." She sniffed, "I'll have to join them after all..." But that thought made her feel just as bad. She gave a moan and started sobbing again. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, until a thought crossed her mind. There was someone she could go to for help, someone who had succeeded in defeating both Jhudora and Dr. Sloth. Someone who would hopefully hear her problem and help her.

She would have to speak to Fyora, the Faerie Queen.


	3. Meeting The Queen Retyped

Carolyn's Comments: Here's another retyped chapter. The other two are in the works. When I'm finished retyping the beginning, the fic will continue normally again.

* * *

Carolyn spent the extra money from her overtime at the pound to buy a plane ticket to faerieland. She had been planning to use the money to have the house painted, but there was nothing she could do about that. She'd only had enough money for one coach ticket. It meant that she couldn't go home unless she got Fyora's help. And if Carolyn couldn't make contact with the faerie queen, then at least she would be in the same region as the Dark Tower. If her plan involving Fyora failed, she would go to Sloth and agree to his terms. 

As Carolyn walked down the beautiful streets of faeriecity, she realized how out of place she must've looked. She was still wearing the same clothes as she was wearing several hours ago, when she had heard Sloth's proposition. They were dirty, torn, worn, and soaked with mud and flecks of blood. The knees of her jeans were torn and her left knee was bleeding. She had scraped it when she had been pulled out of the way of the car. Her face was pale, on account she hadn't gotten any sleep; she had just hurried straight to the airport and charged the pound for her ticket. Her stomach kept rumbling. She had skipped two meals, and if she had any value for her health, she should've been eating lunch at that moment. But she wasn't, she was heading down the street towards the castle.

"Now how will I get to Fyora?" Carolyn thought frowning. She looked down at herself and sighed. "I can't just march in and see the queen. They'll think I'm some bum, looking for a handout."

She could hear people whispering and saw people staring at her and pointing at her. She tried her best to ignore them. Humans on the street in faeriecity wasn't a big deal anymore, it was just that she looked so awful at that moment, she couldn't blame them for staring. But in general, humans were no big deal.

But around 200 years ago, they had been a HUGE deal. Back then, humans were just beginning to find ways into Neopia. Long before the site existed, people managed to find other portals into the magical world. Back then, humans were greatly prejudiced against, especially in faeriecity. They were seen as filthy animals. The monarchy had passed all these harsh laws; humans couldn't marry faeries, humans could only have certain jobs, humans could only have one neopet, humans had to live in the slums. But times had changed; now humans were seen as equals.

While Carolyn was pondering these thoughts, a loud voice boomed; "Make way for her majesty, Queen Fyora!"

Carolyn looked into the street. She could see a procession being leading away from the square of faeriecity. A group of people was carrying a large platform. Upon it, sat queen Fyora.

Fyora had short violet hair and purple eyes. Her skin was fair shade of white. She was extremely slender and was wearing a long purple dress that covered her feet. Two large lavender wings sprouted from her back. She was very tall and beautiful. Unlike most stories in Carolyn's world where faeries were only the size of your hand, Neopian faeries were the same size as most humans. She looked about 24. Upon her head, sat a silver tiara, as a symbol of her royalty.

Then Carolyn remembered why Fyora must've been in the square. It was supposed to have been the 200th anniversary of the 'War of Light and Darkness'. Fyora was probably coming back from the ceremony.

The War of Light and Darkness, was a great war that had broken out in Faerieland, between the royal faeries and the dark faeries. This war was extremely important, because it had ended human prejudice. A half-faerie-half-human, had lead the royal faeries to victory, proving that humans and faeries were equals.

"Who cares about some war that happened years ago?" Carolyn thought, "But it makes it easier, 'cause now I can talk to Fyora!"

Without giving herself a chance to hesitate, Carolyn bolted into the street. Normally, she never would've done something so bold, but right now, she thought only of her pets, and she knew Fyora was her only hope.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Carolyn shouted. The guards seemed to ignore her. Fyora didn't appear to hear her, so she tried again. "YOUR MAJESTY! LISTEN TO ME!" Not even a glance from her. Carolyn bolted in front of the platform, faced Fyora and screamed, "HEY HIGHNESS! YO! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!"

Fyora glanced down at Carolyn and stared at her with raised eyebrows. It seemed that the sight of a girl with dirty, ripped clothing and a tear-streaked face alarmed her. Glad that she had gotten her attention, Carolyn continued. "SORRY TO BUG YOU! BUT I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP! YOU SEE-"

But before she could explain, two guards grabbed her and shoved her away. But Carolyn ran back to try and address Fyora again.

"Move it brat!" A guard shouted trying to push her aside. Instead she grabbed onto his arm to keep him from forcing her away. He raised his hand and struck her across the face.

Carolyn's right cheek was bleeding, but she didn't budge. He raised his hand to hit her again. Carolyn held up her left hand to block him.

At that moment, a burst of golden energy temporarily appeared in her hand. In an instant the guard was flung backwards into another group of soldiers.

Carolyn stared at her hand in shock. There it was again, The Power. But where did it come from? And why couldn't she control it?

"...Detain the young girl." Fyora ordered her guards. Carolyn felt something strike the back of her head, before everything went dark.

Carolyn's head ached badly. She groggily opened her eyes. Her sight was a little foggy. She sat up and looked around. As her eyesight recovered, she began to see the room in sharper detail. She was sitting in what looked like one of the chambers of the castle. She had been sleeping in a four-post bed with the sheets pulled tightly around her.

"What am I doing here?" She murmured rubbing her head. "I was arrested wasn't I? I should be in the dungeons… But this looks like a guest room or something."

She stood up on the floor shakily. She was bewildered. Why was she getting special treatment? She doubted that the hardened criminals of Faeriecity were treated this nice. She walked over to the door, it was locked.

"I KNEW IT!" She cried, "I'M A PRSIONER! THEY PROBABLY PLAN TO EXECUTE ME AND SHE'S JUST TREATING ME NICE 'CAUSE SHE FEELS BAD FOR ME AND-"

Suddenly she noticed a huge plate with an assortment of food resting on a nearby table. Her stomach danced a rumbling jig.

"Oh yeah," She said as she drooled, "I skipped breakfast, lunch, AND dinner…" She wolfed down the meal until she was so full, she felt that her stomach was about to burst.

"Okay, now that I'm full, what do I do?" She thought miserably.

"Glad to see you enjoyed the meal we laid out for you." A voice commented. Carolyn spun around. Queen Fyora was sitting in a chair smiling. Carolyn was shocked.

"W-When did you..."  
  
"Just now."

Carolyn gulped. "Your Majesty, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I want to know why you guys gave me food and didn't throw me in the dungeons."  
  
Fyora's smile faded and she became serious. "That was sort of a 'Last Meal' thing. We do that with every prisoner before we hang them."

Carolyn's face turned white. Fyora burst out laughing. "Oh calm down! I was just joking! And don't worry, you're not a prisoner, the only reason I locked the door was so you wouldn't run off before I had a chance to talk to you."

"So..." Carolyn said shakily, "I'm not going to be punished or anything?"  
  
"Of course not. No one has any intention of executing you."

Carolyn breathed a huge sigh of relief. Then she stopped. "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost three hours." Fyora stated.

Three hours. She still had two days left to give Sloth and Jhudora an answer. "Um...Your Majesty?"

"Please call me Fyora." Fyora said nodding. Carolyn smiled. Fyora wasn't a harsh ruler like she'd expected her to be at all. In fact, she seemed really nice.

"Well, the reason I wanted to stop you on the street was because-"

Fyora waved her hand and cut her off. "You can tell me about that later. I laid out a change of clothes for you in that bathroom, you should go change and maybe have a shower." She pointed to a door in the back of the room.

"Why?" Carolyn said frowning.

"Because, to be perfectly honest, you look like shit right now." Fyora said standing up. "I'll be waiting for you in the throne room. Just leave the room and ask someone to take you there." She left the room.

Carolyn looked down at herself and gagged. Fyora was right; she DID look bad. She was covered with dirt and her clothes were worse off than before. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She looked in the mirror and noticed a small bandage where the guard had struck her. She touched it. It stung badly.

After taking a super quick shower, Carolyn noticed the clothes that Fyora had mentioned earlier. There was a pink top with spaghetti straps, baggy blue jeans, and a pair of emerald green boots that just went up to her ankles. She put them on without question. She looked in the mirror. Not bad, normally she wouldn't be caught dead in pink. Black t-shirts with sarcastic slogans appealed to her much more. But she looked pretty good in this outfit. She picked her dirty clothes up off the floor and dropped them down a nearby laundry chute.

She left her room and walked down the hall until she spotted one of Fyora's servants.

"Hey!" She called put running to catch up with her. "I need to find out where-"

"The throne room is right down the hall and through the double doors on the right." The servant said without looking up.

"Uh, thanks..." Carolyn hurried down the hallway. She spotted the doors that the servant had spoken of. She hurried forward and opened them up. She found herself standing in a crystal throne room that was bigger than her whole house. Light streamed in from the long windows on the walls. Fyora sat on a golden throne. Her face was buried in a large, leather-bound book. She glanced upward and spotted Carolyn. She quickly slammed the book shut.

"What's that?" Carolyn asked pointing at the book.

Fyora held it up. "It's a book about the royal family of Faeriecity. It lists all the important events, legends, and battles that took place during my family's dynasty."

"How long has your family been ruling Faerieland?"

"Hmmm…" Fyora said scratching her chin thoughtfully, "Around 300 years I'd say…"

Carolyn's eyes widened. "Whoa! 300 years!"

"Yes, to most people it would seem like a long time," Fyora said smiling, "But compared to the entire history of Neopia, it's nothing." Her face grew serious. "Alright, enough chit-chat. Tell me why you ran into the middle of the street, and what the light coming from your hand was. By the way, you still haven't told me your name."

"Oh! Sorry!" Carolyn said quickly, "It's Carolyn. And as for that light…well…I'm not really sure WHAT that was all about. But I'll tell you why I was in a panic."

So Carolyn explained the whole story to Fyora, from beginning to end. Fyora listened carefully, only interrupting occasionally to ask questions. Most of the time she just let Carolyn talk.

When she was finished Fyora's carefree expression had faded completely. She looked dead serious.

"You did the right thing coming to me." She breathed. She stood up and began to pace. "This explains why the forces of darkness have been so quiet lately…" She breathed, "The Chosen One, out there with no one to give her direction…it was too tempting for Sloth not to notice…" She stopped and clenched her fists.

"Er…" Carolyn said cutting in, "What are you talking about?"

Fyora smiled warmly. "Nothing!" She smiled and clapped a hand on Carolyn's shoulder. "You're safe now, that's what matters. You're out of his reach, and we'll make sure he never gets near you."

"What about my pets?" Carolyn asked. Fyora gulped.

"Here's where we enter a difficult area…" She said nervously, "On one hand, I don't want to sacrifice the lives of four innocent neopets. But on the other hand, I'm afraid that your safety overshadows all other priorities…"

"No." Carolyn said flatly.

"Carolyn, try to understand. This is a difficult situation for me-"

"No."

"Carolyn-"  
  
"I said no!" Carolyn snapped. "I came here for help in getting my pets back. Not to be locked up and treated like a child!"

"It's for your own safety." Fyora began. She took Carolyn's arm and started to pulled her towards the door, "I think you should go back to your room and-"

Carolyn jerked to a stop so abrupt, that Fyora's arm was pulled free. The queen stared at Carolyn in confusion.

"Don't tell me what to do," Carolyn snapped. She said each word slowly and strongly. Her voice brimmed with determination. "Don't hide me away. Don't lock me up and keep all the facts from me. Don't try to protect me from the truth. This is my fucking life, and nobody is going to tell me how to live it. Either you help me get my children back, or I join Sloth and I save them that way. Your choice."  
  
It was the first time Carolyn had referred to her neopets as 'her children', but that wasn't what shocked her. She was stunned that she had spoken to the faerie queen in such a manner; it was as if someone else had been speaking for her. Nevertheless, she continued to glare defiantly at Fyora. The queen looked back her sternly. It seemed like she was trying to scare Carolyn into changing her mind. When Carolyn didn't, she sighed.

"Very well." Fyora sighed. "What do you propose?"  
  
"I go to the tower and pretend to give into Sloth's demands." Carolyn said, "Then, I grab my pets and get the hell out of there." Carolyn frowned. She hadn't thought of that plan. It had just come to her, as if someone else had come up with it and whispered it in her ear.

"That plan is too risky!" Fyora exclaimed, "Do you really think that Sloth is just going to let you walk out of there?! He'll keep you by force once you're in his grasp!"

"It doesn't matter," Carolyn said, "I'm still going."  
  
"Carolyn, I forbid you to-"  
  
Carolyn suddenly laughed. It was a cold and sharp laugh that cut through the air like a knife. "_Forbid_ _me? _You're going to forbid _me?_ What are you going to do? Keep me from leaving? Like to see you try!"

Carolyn stumbled back in shock. That was _definitely _someone else speaking for her. Fyora was staring at her in openmouthed shock.

"F-Fyora," Carolyn gasped, "I am SO sorry! It's like someone else took over my body! I didn't mean it! It's happened before…"

"When?" Fyora asked, suddenly interested.

Carolyn gulped. "I…I go see my school's psychiatrist a lot. My teachers think I'm too antisocial. A bunch of other students and me sit in a group and talk. Some of the kids in there are real pricks; I flip out and take on another personality. I get really cold and angry. I even scare the psychiatrist sometimes."

Fyora sighed. "Oh great, the Chosen One's a nutter… Ah well, beggars can't be choosers."

"Look, do you agree with my plan or not?" Carolyn snapped. She was starting to get annoyed.

Fyora frowned. "I don't agree with it at all. But I suppose if you want to go through with it that badly, I can do nothing to stop you."

"Thanks." Carolyn said, not knowing what else to say.

"Do you want me to give you some weapons before you go?"  
  
"No, I think it's best if I appear friendly."  
  
"Very well," Fyora held up her right hand. "Then I wish you the best of luck. Look at my hand, concentrate only on my hand"  
  
Carolyn looked at Fyora's hand. As she did, the rest of the world seemed to dissolve and blur around her until there was only her hand. Then even that faded.

The dizzy feeling made Carolyn squeeze her eyes shut. When she opened them again, she was outside the Dark Tower.


	4. Dive into Darkness

Disclaimer:Sorry about the lateness of this part. My computer is acting wacky and I couldn't log on. By the way I don't own Neopets, Dr. Sloth, Jhudora, Fyora or anyone else except for Carolyn and her friends. They are all property of Adam and Donna. (Neopets Creators)  
  
  
  
Is this the place?" Asked Tommy's Tuskaninny Tommy_Big_T. "Sure looks like it." I said frowning. "I don't know what this power of mine is all about but I'm going to save my pets for sure!" "All right!" His Gelert Ozzy said eagerly. "Let's go!" Fuzzy the Jubjub cried. We ran to the door.   
  
Fireball typed in the password and we were in. It was a lot harder than I thought it'd be. There were Grundo guards left and right. Not only that but dark faeries were everywhere yanking on my hair. But we easily blasted them out of the way with our weapons. We came to a fork in the hallway. "Which way?" Tommy asked. "To the left." Fireball said pointing down a corridor. "Are you sure?" I asked. "I'm sure." He said.  
  
We crept silently down the hallway. Suddenly out of the darkness a loud voice said: "I see you!" "WAAAH!!!!" Screamed Fuzzy as he jumped into my arms. Suddenly a huge robot came storming out of the darkness. I was in the shape of a gigantic Mutant Korbat. "We don't have any time to hang around with you!" I shouted. "Get out of our way!" The robot just laughed. "Ha ha ha!" "You came all this way and now you'll die here!" Bullets began to fly from a gun built into his hand. We took cover behind a steel box to the side. "We don't have enough time mess around with some dumb robot!" I yelled. "Fireball quick, which way is the prison from here?" "That way!" Fireball yelled pointing just past the robot.   
  
"I'll distract him with the Rod of Nova while you run behind him and hit his back!" I shouted. With that I ran out in front of him and started mocking him. "Hey you can't catch me you moron!" "HA HA!" He kept firing at me and I kept dodging him and blasting him with the rod. Everything went according to plan until: "You fool!" "Don't shoot the girl!" "We need her!" A loud voice yelled. My heart stopped.   
  
Sloth! He knew we were here! But how? The robot had stopped firing at me and was now focusing on Tom. That's when I saw it. There was an exhaust tube from his engine in his back. I focused all my power on it with the rod. A huge star flew from it and entered the tube. The robot exploded it a flash of red light. "Yes!" I shouted. "I knew playing video games would finally pay off!" "Lets go!"  
  
We walked along I was feeling really confident since I destroyed the robot. I was walking up ahead attacking the air for the heck of it. We finally came to a huge door that led up to the prison. "We did it!" I cried. "Come on guys." "Doesn't it seem too good to be true?" Ozzy said frowning. "Oh please." I said rolling my eyes. "Let's move!" But as we started walking a loud voice roared: "YOU LITTLE THIEVES!" "DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE?!" The door across the room opened an Sloth was standing there grinning evilly. "Fine." I said smiling. "I could use some target practice!" Sloth just laughed and waved his hand. Suddenly some bubbles came down from the ceiling. They fell on us and the skin hardened so we couldn't get out! Then I heard a hissing noise. The bubbles were all filling with sleeping gas! "Don't breathe!" I screamed. But it was too late. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Sloth laughing manically.  
  
My head hurt. I opened my eyes. I couldn't see. I blinked and the image became less blurry. We were in a small room. There was an empty prison cell on the other side. I realized I couldn't move my arms. I looked up. It was handcuffed to the wall and my feet were dangling just off the floor. I saw Tommy hanging next to me still unconscious. His pets were in a small cage to the side. I nudged Tom with my foot. "Wake up!" I yelled. He jerked awake. "Boy I had the craziest dream." He groaned. "I dreamt that we went into this dark tower." "And you were there." He said pointing at me. "And they were there." He added pointing at his pets. "And you were there!" "And I don't even know you!" He said pointing across the room. I looked where he was pointing and saw Sloth standing against the door. "So you're awake." He said. "You've been sleeping for 5 hours!" "You!" I shouted angrily. "How did you know where we were?" "We thought we had done it!" "Did you really think it would be that easy?" A voice said. I looked up. Jhudora was hanging from the ceiling like a bat. She jumped down and grinned. "It should be obvious, even to you." "What'd you mean?" I asked. "Do you remember when I smacked you on the head?" Sloth said smiling. "Yes." I grumbled. "Well I was putting a mechanical Bug in your hair."   
  
"WHAT!" I screamed. "That's right." We heard and saw everything you did." "So we prepared for it." Jhudora said grinning. "Now we finally have the chosen one." "Which means I no longer need you." Sloth said to Jhudora. Her grin turned into a look of rage. "What do you mean by that?!" She shrieked. "I used you." He said rolling his eyes. "I needed your dark faeries and predictions." "But now I don't need you anymore." With that he shoved Jhudora in the empty cell and slammed it shut. "You'll live to regret this!" She screamed.  
  
"Now where was I?" Sloth said frowning. "Ah yes, the spare." He pulled a gun out of his pocket. "What are you doing?" Tommy cried. "I only need your sister." He said loading his gun. "Your worthless to me." He pointed the gun at Tommy's chest. "Now it's time to say good-night." "Good-night forever!" 


	5. Hopeless? I think not

It seemed to happen in slow motion. One minute Sloth was aiming the gun at Tommy's chest, the next it was flying from his hand. I saw who had stopped him. A brown haired girl was standing there holding the sword of the air faerie. I recognized her as one of my best friends. Her name was Caitlin.   
  
"Caitlin!" I cried relived that my brother wasn't going to be shot. She swung the sword and cut right through our handcuffs. "Get your weapons!" She yelled freeing Tommy's pets from their cage. Me and Tommy grabbed our weapons from a nearby table. "Oh no you don't!" Sloth yelled lunging for me. But I was ready. I kicked him as hard as I could across the room. He slammed into a wall. "Quick!" I cried. "Now's our chance!" We ran from the room.   
  
As we ran I talked to Caitlin. "How'd you know we were in trouble?" I asked. "I was shopping in the Hidden Tower and I overheard you talking to the queen. When you left I told her I was a friend of yours and I wanted to help." "So she gave me the Sword of The Air Faerie and teleported me to the Dark Tower." "I'm so glad you're here!" I said smiling as we passed the room where we had been caught. Suddenly something dropped on my head and covered my eyes. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "Carolyn calm down!" Caitlin yelled. "It's only Willis!" I lifted whatever had grabbed me off my head and saw Caitlin's green Bruce. I looked down and also saw her blue Bruce Snowflakey, her yellow Bruce bruceplushie, and her yellow Poogle napsterfu. "You didn't think I'd come alone did you?"  
  
We finally reached the prison. It was full of empty cells. I saw my pets laying in a heap at the floor of a large cell. I blasted the door down and rushed over to them. "I'm here guys!" I cried hugging them. "Carolyn!" They cried throwing their arms around my neck. "We thought we'd never see you again!" Aqua sobbed. "Don't worry." I told them. "Everything is going to be back to normal soon." But I knew that was a lie. Things would never be back to normal. Sloth would still try to steal my powers no matter what. How could I live a normal life again if I was always worried he was about to burst through the door? I picked up all my pets. "Hey!" I said frowning. "Where's Pachi?" "Looking for this?" A voice behind me said. Everyone turned around and saw Sloth holding Pachi who was struggling frantically in his arms. "You." I said angrily. "You haven't given up yet?" "Put down my little sister you creep!" Hophop yelled trying to break free of my grasp.  
  
Sloth laughed and vanished through the door behind them. I looked down at my pet and sighed. "Do you guys know why he's doing this?" Zafey nodded. "We know." "We overheard him talking about your powers." She said looking up at me. I handed my pets to Caitlin. "I'm going after Sloth on my own." I told her and Tommy. "I want you two to wait outside the tower for me." "If something happens get out of here and tell Fyora what happened."  
  
"Don't be stupid Carolyn!" Tommy cried. "He'll kill you!" "I'll be fine." I said sounding more confident then I felt. "See you later." I said hopefully. I walked trough the door Sloth had gone through. I found myself in large room with five flights of stairs leading up to a door near the ceiling. There was no floor under the stairs. Just a big black pit that seemed to down into nothing. I started up the stairs as fast as I could. I had to hurry or I might be too late. As I reached the fourth flight of stair however, the stairs suddenly swung hard to the right! I grabbed onto the rail and saved myself from being flung off. I clung to the rail the rest of the way in case it did that again. I got to the door and burst in.   
  
Sloth was standing there still holding Pachi. "Well it's about time you got here!" He said rolling his eyes. "Well what do you expect?!" I shrieked. "Those stupid stairs of yours almost killed me!" "You know," He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You could've just taken the elevator like I did." "ELEVATOR?!" I screamed. He pointed across the room at an elevator door. I smacked myself on the forehead. "I am such an idiot." I groaned. "Well whatever!" "Now give Pachi back!" I shouted. He laughed. "Forget it!" "Then you'll pay!" I yelled running towards him. Suddenly he pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it up to Pachi's throat. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Yes I thought that'd stop you." He said smiling. "You see how easy it is to take advantage of people when they care about each other?" "That's why in the end I always get my way." "And your powers." He added. "Why won't you listen to me!?" I yelled. "I don't have powers!" "I am a normal-" But I stopped. Sloth's eyes hadn't gone wide. I turn to see what he was looking at. A glass of water was rising off the table behind me. I blinked. Suddenly the glass fell to the ground and shattered.   
  
"You see?" Sloth said, a mad gleam in his eyes. "You moved that with your mind." "And this is only the beginning!" "Your powers must go a lot further than that!" "I could help you with that!" "I would rather die." I said softly. I was still shocked from the whole glass thing. "Not you." He said firmly. "Your Usul." "NO!" I cried. "Okay you win Sloth." "I'll work for you just don't hurt her!"  
  
It was over. Sloth had won. I began to cry softly into my hands while Sloth laughed manically. "Now is the beginning of the end!" Sloth said evilly. Suddenly the wall behind us exploded! 


	6. Foe turned friend

I spun around. A dark looking chariot pulled by two black Skieths had broken through the wall. Jhudora was at the reins. Tommy and Caitlin were in the back. "Get on!" Caitlin screamed holding out her hand. I turned to face Sloth. I kicked the knife out of his hand and grabbed Pachi. We jumped onto the chariot and took off.   
  
We began speeding high into the air towards Faerie City. Soon we were above the clouds. Suddenly a laser shot just past me. I looked behind us and screamed. Sloth was following us in some sort of bubble pod! "Go faster!" I screamed to Jhudora. "It's going as fast as it can!" She screamed. "Then we're done for!" Caitlin cried. "I don't think so!" Tommy yelled pulling out the Greater Orb of The Fire Faerie and aiming at the pod. A huge fireball flew out of it and hit the pod. It exploded. I saw Sloth fall from it. "This isn't over yet!" He yelled at me. "We'll meet again!" Just then a small space ship flew under him and caught him. I knew he'd be back.  
  
We landed in front of the palace. "Why did you decide to help us?" I asked Jhudora. "We let her out of her cell and she decided to give us a hand." Caitlin said smiling. "I wanted to get back at that double-crosser!" Jhudora said shaking her fist. Then she turned to me. "Listen girl." "I know Sloth, or I thought I did." "He's not one to give up easily." "He'll definitely try to get you on his side again." "You fight him." "It's the only way." She stepped back in the chariot. "Don't give in!" She called as she rose in the air. "Don't let him get you!" Then she flew off and disappeared.   
  
We went inside the castle. Fyora was waiting for us. "Well done." She said smiling. You beat Sloth." "For now." I reminded her. She sighed. "I'm afraid you're right." "But it doesn't matter for now." "Carolyn, you've shown bravery beyond anything I've ever seen." "You should be rewarded." She handed us each a bag. Inside was 50,000 Neopoints each. We gave her back our hidden tower items. "Let me know if there's any sign of Sloth and I'll let you use them again." Fyora said.  
  
We went back home later that night. I couldn't sleep. I needed to read something. A book floated off the book case over toward me. I reached out and caught it in my hand. It was my favorite. It was called Siege of Sakhmet. I smiled. Maybe having powers wouldn't be so bad after all. All I knew was that I could count on my friends. I would do as Jhudora said and fight when the time came.  
  
Authors Comments:The story isn't over yet! Far from it. I'm going to add a ton more chapters to this so keep checking back. (I'm writing them in a notebook but I'm a slow typer so please put up with it). :) 


	7. Return of an Old FartI Mean Foe

Disclaimer: Phew! That was a tough month for me. Sorry about the lateness of this part. It's a little short right now but more will come soon I promise!  
  
Carolyn leaned back and sighed. So much had happened since then. So much had changed since Dr. Sloth had kidnapped her Neopets. That was the day her life had changed forever. She had discovered a power deep inside herself. A power none could match.  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled. Two months had gone by since then and still no sign of Sloth. Maybe things would be back to normal after all. She was sitting in Neopia Centrals food court sipping hot cocoa. Christmas was only two days away and she still had some last minute gifts to buy.  
  
She set her mug down and looked around. Her surroundings looked just like a Christmas card. A fresh layer of snow covered the ground and a group of young Chias were having a snowball fight in the park to her right.  
  
Carolyn felt a chill run down her spine. She had a feeling that someone was watching her. She looked up. A man with wearing a black overcoat was walking towards her table. He had his head down so she couldn't see his face. He sat down across from her and looked up. She recognized the face immediately. It was the face that had haunted her nightmares for the last two months.  
  
"DR. SLOTH?!" She screamed. He didn't say anything; he just smiled evilly at her.  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded.  
"I'm just checking up on an old friend." He sneered coldly.  
She glared at him. "What do you want with me?"  
"Same as always Carolyn, same as always." He chuckled.  
"FOR THE FINAL TIME!" She screamed standing up and looking him right in the eyes. "I WILL NOT JOIN YOU!" She shrieked to his face.  
"In time the suffering of your loved ones will make you see things differently." He taunted. Carolyn's face went as white as the snow.  
"What do you mean by that?" She whispered. Sloth stood up and began to walk away.  
"Have a good Christmas Carolyn." He called mockingly. "It's the most wonderful time of the year." 


	8. Enter Katie

Disclaimer: Sorry again about the wait!  
  
"I'm telling you Fyora I saw him!" Carolyn cried into the phone. She was in the kitchen of her neohome baking Christmas cookies. She had called Fyora the Faerie Queen immediately after getting home. After the first battle with Sloth Fyora and Carolyn had become very good friends.  
"Are you sure it was him?" Fyora asked. Her voice had a tone of urgency.  
"I'm positive!" Carolyn cried. "He was making threats!"  
"Like what?"  
"He said that he'd make my loved ones suffer if I didn't join him!"  
Fyora sighed. "Carolyn, you know I can't lose you to the dark side. That could be disastrous! Your powers have only begun to develop!"  
"So I've heard." Carolyn grumbled recalling what Sloth had told her. "If Sloth was here right now I'd throttle him!"  
"Well he's not there so you can't." Fyora said sounding a bit disappointed, "I'll keep my eyes open. Bye."  
Carolyn sighed deeply. Fyora couldn't do much right now. "Bye."  
She hung up and turned around. There was a carton of eggs on the kitchen counter. She raised her hand. One egg flew from the carton and into her open hand. She looked down at the egg in her hand and smiled.  
"It pays to have these powers...sometimes."  
  
As she put the cookies in the oven she felt something grab her leg. She jumped and for a moment she was filled with terror, but then she heard a sweet little voice say:  
"Are the cookies done yet?"  
She laughed. It was just her Usul Pachi. "No Pachi they aren't."  
Pachi released her leg and stuck a paw on the counter and reached for the bowl of cookie dough. Carolyn playfully swatted the paw away.  
"No fair!" She moaned.  
"You'll spoil your appetite." Carolyn said firmly. She sighed. "Geez I sound like my mother. Go nuts."  
Pachi grabbed the bowl and stuck her face in it eagerly. When she was done the bowl was completely clean, but Pachi's face definitely wasn't.  
"Pachi! Look at yourself!" Carolyn cried. She pulled out a washcloth and wiped her face clean. Just then the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Pachi said skipping to the front hall.  
A few seconds later Carolyn heard a loud scream and a thud. She dashed into the front hall and nearly dropped dead with shock.  
Dr. Sloth was standing in the doorway. In his arms he held an unconscious Pachi.  
"YOU! PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Carolyn ordered.  
Sloth chuckled. "You want her? Come take her!" He hadn't expected her to take him seriously because the next thing he knew Carolyn had tackled him. As they struggled Pachi fell to the floor and woke up.  
"PACHI!" Carolyn screamed as she fought with Sloth, "GO! GET OUT QUICK! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" Pachi ran out of the house screaming and waving her little arms.  
Carolyn punched Sloth across the face and scrambled to her feet. She grabbed her other pet Aqua's sword off the wall and faced Sloth.  
"A sword is longer than your arm!" She yelled, "You'll never-" But she was cut off when Sloth swung his fist and broke the sword in half.  
  
"STUPID CHEAP LEAD!" Carolyn yelled throwing it aside. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
Sloth chuckled. "My dear girl I have no intention of being inside your...um did you call this a house?" He sneered looking around at her small wooden home. Carolyn's face flushed red with anger.  
"So I'm not the richest person in Neopia! Big whoop!"  
"Now, are you willing to come over to my side now? Or do I have to hurt your OTHER neopets?"  
"NO!"  
"No?"  
"Yeah Sloth, what are you deaf AND stupid? I said no!"  
"Well then, if you won't join me I'll make sure you don't help anyone else!" Sloth struck her across the head knocking her down. He grabbed her by the throat and started strangling her. The lack of air caused her to pass out.  
"What a punk." Sloth laughed, "Well it'll all be over soon..."  
Suddenly he felt something grab him and slam him against the wall.  
"Put her down now..." A girl with long reddish-brown hair said angrily.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Katie! And I happen to be one of Carolyn's best friends! Now put her down!"  
Sloth still had a death grip on Carolyn's throat.  
"And what if I don't?" He snapped.  
"I hurt you...badly!"  
"Ok, ok!" Sloth cried. He dropped Carolyn. Katie released him.  
"You may have won this round!" Sloth yelled. He threw a smoke bomb on the ground laughing manically. But when the smoke cleared he was still there laughing.  
"Oh yeah, run away." He said quickly. He ran out the front door.  
  
Carolyn regained consciousness at that moment. She saw Katie and smiled. "I should have known."  
Katie pulled her to her feet.  
"How'd you know I was in troubled?" Carolyn asked rubbing her sore neck.  
"Pachi ran next door and got me. Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, just fine." Carolyn said smiling. Suddenly there was a ding from the kitchen.  
"You want some cookies?" Carolyn asked.  
Katie grinned. "Sure!" 


	9. Vacation!

Disclaimer: Sorry again about the wait.  
  
Meanwhile in his secret lair Sloth was having a really bad day. He was sitting in the control room slamming his fist down on the control panel in front of him.  
"That twit..." He grumbled, "Is she...one of the chosen one's guardians?"  
"Hey boss wazzup?" A voice asked.  
Sloth spun around. Commander Garoo was standing there with his arms folded across his chest.  
"Shut up Garoo!" He yelled in fury. Garoo scoffed.  
"Well THAT was really impressive! You managed to strike terror in the heart of a tiny Usul! Pathetic!"  
"Well I didn't see you doing anything useful!"  
"Look at you, standing here throwing a tantrum like a little kid! How totally embarrassing!"  
"I order you to be quiet!" Sloth roared. Garoo laughed.  
"Oh yeah right! Like I'm EVER going to obey one of YOUR orders! But hey, you caught me in a good mood, I'll humor you." Then he made his voice sound pathetic and weak.  
"Sir? I have a plan..."  
  
Sloth Strikes Back: Part Three  
By gazgamer6462  
  
"WAKE UP CAROLYN! IT'S CHRISTMAS, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Four little voices screamed. Carolyn sat up from her Zen-styled bed.  
"364 days of the year I have pry you guys I have to pry you guys out of bed with the Jaws of Life! But on Christmas day it's a different story..."  
They entered the living room. Carolyn plopped down on the couch while her pets attacked their gifts.  
"Hey Carolyn!" Zafey called holding up a gift wrapped in green paper with a golden bow, "Isn't this one for you?"  
"Huh?" Carolyn said frowning. She wasn't supposed to get her gifts until later tonight when her friends came over.  
"It's so pretty." Pachi sighed.  
Carolyn opened it carefully as if she was expecting a bomb to go off once it was opened. Inside was a little piece of paper. The letters were written in acid-green ink. It said:  
  
Dear Carolyn,  
  
Congratulations! You have won our random Christmas giveaway! You and your friends have won a free vacation to the reopened Ski Lodge. We look forward to your arrival.  
  
Sincerely,  
F.S.  
  
"Who the heck is F.S.?" Carolyn said frowning.  
"Who cares?!" Aqua cried. "We won a free vacation!"  
"Don't you guys remember how the Neopets Staff was murdered in the Ski Lodge?" Carolyn asked.  
"No." Everyone said at once. Carolyn slapped herself on the forehead.  
"I have failed you as an owner." Hophop patted her arm reassuringly.  
"Of course you have."  
"I doubt they'd reopen it after that happened." Carolyn said firmly. She reread the letter and frowned.   
There's something rotten in Demark and we're gonna find it!"   
"OH BOY!" The pets cheered, "WE'RE GOING TO DEMARK!"   
"IT'S JUST AN EXPRESSION!" 


	10. What happened?

Disclamer: I don't own Neopets in any way.  
  
"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this!" Caitlin yelled.  
They were standing in front of the ski lodge. Carolyn, Katie, Tommy, and Caitlin all stood looking at the large building. Their Neopets stood around them.  
  
"Oh come on Caitlin!" Tommy said elbowing her in the ribs and smiling, "It'll be an adventure!" Caitlin scoffed.  
  
"After our last encounter with Sloth I've had about enough adventure to last a lifetime thank you very much!"  
  
"We're just going to check it out." Carolyn sighed, "If anything seems weird then we'll get out."  
  
They walked into the lobby. To their great surprise there was a Grundo sitting at the front desk.  
"Hi! You must be the contest winners. You're rooms are upstairs."  
  
As they headed up the stairs Carolyn noticed something odd.  
  
"Hey, if they reopened this place then why aren't they're any other guests?"  
  
"Freaky." Tommy shuddered.  
  
They reached the top floor. Each of them had their own rooms equipped with separate beds for the Neopets and their owners and cable TV!  
  
"Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Caitlin said smiling. "Come on! Let's go check out the pool!"  
  
"Forget it!" Everyone said at once. They plopped down on the couch to watch TV. Caitlin went to explore the lodge. Everyone else stayed and flipped through the channels.  
  
8 hours later...  
  
"THERE'S NOTHING ON TV!" Carolyn shrieked. She was lying upside-down on the couch with her feet up in the air.  
  
"Glad you finally realized that," Katie hissed, "AFTER 8 HOURS!!!"  
  
"Tommy, go look for Caitlin." Carolyn instructed.  
  
"Yes your majesty." Tommy said sarcastically.  
  
He stepped out into the now dark hallway. The floorboards creaked under his feet. He walked towards the pool.  
  
"Caitlin?" He called out. He had reached the indoor pool. Caitlin's towel was draped across one of the pool chairs but there was no sign of her. There was no trace of water on the pool edge so Caitlin hadn't even gotten in the water. Her swimsuit was still packed in a tote bag.  
  
"Is anyone here?" He called looking around. Suddenly something pushed him into the water from behind. He gasped and struggled to stay afloat, but something pushed his head underwater and held it there. He blacked out.  
"Where is that little cretin?!" Carolyn yelled.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Katie yelled, "What am I, his keeper?"  
  
The two friends left their Neopets in their rooms and went to investigate. They reached the pool area. A scream escaped their lips.  
A single note lay on the ground. The letters were written in acid green ink. Trembling, Carolyn picked it up.  
  
"Two down, two to go."  
  
-F.S.  
  
"Who is this F.S. guy?" Katie asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Carolyn grumbled, "But if he got Tommy and Caitlin...then that means..."  
  
The both looked at each other. A look of terror spread across their face.  
  
"THE PETS!" They both screamed at once. They bolted back to their rooms.  
  
Carolyn frantically looked around. Everything was messed in the room. Worst of all, the Neopets were gone!  
Carolyn ran back out into the hallway and froze. A ghostly figure of a woman was floating in front of her. Carolyn screamed and tore off in the opposite direction.  
  
WHAM!  
  
She collided with Katie who'd been running down the hall screaming too.  
  
"Katie!" Carolyn cried, "Did you also see the specter of that ghostly woman that just nearly killed me??"  
  
"No," Katie said smiling dumbly, "I just like to run around and scream real loud!"  
  
Carolyn moaned in frustration. "My Neopets are gone!"  
  
"Mine too!" Katie cried.  
  
"Why does this keep happening to me?" Carolyn wailed. Suddenly a trapdoor opened under Katie. She went tumbling down screaming before vanishing from view.  
  
"Apparently it's STILL happening to me." Carolyn sighed. She jumped down the tunnel after her friend. As she fell she banged her head, knees, arms, and the rest of her body on the steel chute.  
  
"Owe!" She cried in pain. Suddenly she dropped out of the chute and into a small stone square room. Katie was hanging by her wrists from chains on the wall across from Carolyn. She looked unconscious.  
  
"Uh...Katie?" Carolyn asked standing up and rubbing her sore head.  
  
"I wondered when I'd be meeting you again Carolyn." A familiar voice snarled.  
  
Carolyn spun around. Dr. Sloth was leaning against the only door out of the room with his arms folded. He was twirling the keys to Katie's chains on his index finger.  
  
"Thanks." Carolyn said reaching for them. Sloth said nothing. He just continued to twirl the keys and glare at her. Carolyn sighed.  
  
"Look Sloth! There's a murderer somewhere in this building! He already got Caitlin and my little brother! We have to get out of here NOW!"  
  
"You're looking at the 'murderer'." Sloth chuckled. His red eyes seemed to glow with triumph. It made Carolyn realize why everyone in Neopia feared Sloth so much. The look he gave her showed no mercy, sympathy, pity, or kindness, it only showed hatred, anger, cruelty, malice, and the will to dominate the world.  
  
"You..." Carolyn snarled, "YOU DID THIS! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN!"  
  
"I didn't kill you're pitiful friend and your annoying brother. They're alive. But YOU won't be!"  
  
"You bastard!" Carolyn shrieked. Carolyn lunged at him. She swung her fist at him but Sloth easily jumped to the side and dodged the blow.  
  
"You little wench," He chuckled, "Your power haven't even BEGUN to develop. WORTHLESS HUMAN GIRL!"  
  
He whipped out a ray gun and fired at her. She dodged the blast and punched Sloth in the stomach.  
  
"All that just for your pathetic friends? If I'd known that's what it took to make you fight I'd have kidnapped them a lot sooner." Sloth sneered.  
  
"Shut the hell up you freak!" Carolyn screamed. She dove at him again. Sloth fired the ray gun at her. This one hit her in the shoulder.  
  
It was at that moment that Carolyn learned a valuable lesson about ray guns. THEY HURT LIKE CRAP MAN!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carolyn screamed. Sloth had blown a hole clean through her left shoulder.  
  
Sloth stepped towards her. He pointed the gun at her forehead.  
  
"Now, are you willing to come over to my side Chosen One? Or do I have to give you a hole in the head to match the one on your shoulder?"  
  
Carolyn glared at him. Blood oozed from her shoulder. She clutched it in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Look, I don't know who this 'Chosen One' is or what you want with her. But I can tell you this, I'M NOT HER!" 


	11. Alive!

Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets in any way.  
  
Carolyn hung on the wall chained next to Katie. Sloth was standing by the door tapping his foot impatiently. His arms were folded but he still held the ray gun in his hand. Katie had regained consciousness right after the fight.  
  
"I'm bored," Katie moaned, "Can I have a soda?"  
  
"No." Sloth snapped.  
  
"Can I watch TV?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Can I get down for a minute?"  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!"  
  
"Katie be quiet!" Carolyn hissed kicking her.  
  
"I feel so violated!" Katie said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"'Cause I feel like it!"  
  
"So what are you waiting for ya idiot?" Carolyn growled at Sloth.  
  
"I'm waiting for those morons to finish the machine!" Sloth grumbled.  
  
"What machine?"  
  
"The brain-washing machine. It will make you forget all about your puny friends and serve only me!"  
  
"That plan has SO been done before!"  
  
"IT'S TAKING TOO LONG!" Sloth grumbled ignoring Carolyn's comment. He turned to face them.  
  
"Excuse me, I have to go make a scene." He stomped out.  
  
"I can't see what's happening," Katie called, "Are we boned?"  
  
"Yeah, we're boned." Carolyn sighed. She allowed herself to hang limply by her wrists.  
  
THUMP!  
  
She fell to the ground. She sat there in shock for a moment. Then a huge grin spread across her face.  
  
"Katie! You can come down! He made the chains too big!"  
  
Katie allowed herself to fall to the ground too.  
  
"Let's go kick some butt!" Carolyn yelled. They hurried through the door that Sloth had gone through. They found themselves in a huge underground lab. There was a large machine in the middle of the room. On the opposite side of the room there was a prison cell with Tommy, Caitlin, and all the Neopets inside. Sloth was leaning against the door screaming at Commander Garoo who was working on the machine.  
  
"I BUILT AN ENTIRE ARMY OF ROBOTS IN THE TIME IT'S TAKEN YOU TO BUILD A SIMPLE BRAIN-WASHING MACHINE!"  
  
"So read a magazine! I'm working!" Garoo snapped.  
  
"Katie, you distract the guards while I figure out a way to free the others."  
  
"Can do!" Katie said climbing down from the ledge they were sitting on. She began to do a monkey dance in front of the guards. They stared at her confused.  
  
"Um...what should we do?"  
  
"I dunno, shoot bullets at it?"  
  
"We shouldn't waste bullets! Let's just hit it with our guns!"  
  
They began to strike Katie over the head with the butts of their guns. She fell to the ground whining as they continued to beat her. After awhile they got tired and stopped. Katie was lying on the ground and wasn't moving.  
  
"Should we keep going?" One guard asked.  
  
"Sloth said to beat any intruders until he gave the signal...did anyone hear the signal?"  
  
"Well, that girl was whining for awhile...was whining the signal?"  
  
One guard jumped into the air and hit Katie again.  
  
"Whoa! Hey guys, lets think about this for awhile!" Another guard said. But as he spoke another guard whacked Katie over the head.  
  
"Hey..." The guard said. But everyone ignored him and kept hitting her.  
  
"Oh well." The guard sighed. He joined in hitting Katie. For the next five minutes they continued to hit her. Finally they stopped.  
  
"Um...gee guys, that's pretty still looking."  
  
"You think she's dead?"  
  
"Um...maybe we'd better go home."  
  
"Right, nobody say anything to Sloth."  
  
They hurried off leaving a bruised-up Katie lying on the floor semi-conscious.  
  
Meanwhile Carolyn found a chain hanging from the ceiling. She grabbed it and got ready to swing.  
  
"Gravity, don't fail me now." She whispered. She swung towards Sloth yelling like Tarzan. He saw her and ducked to the side. She swung past him screaming and spinning through the air.  
  
"That was very disturbing." Sloth said rolling his eyes.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Carolyn came swinging back from behind him and knocked him to the floor. She sprang to her feet and freed the others.  
  
"Carolyn?" Tommy said in shock. "You saved US?"  
  
"Wait, I've had this dream before," Caitlin said frowning, "Now's the part where the giant monkey comes out and eats my face."  
  
"Shut up and go start the car!" Carolyn yelled. Tommy, Caitlin, the Neopets (Sounds like a good name for a band), hurried out.  
  
"You dare to strike me?!" Sloth roared. He dove at Carolyn. Carolyn jumped into the air and dodged the attack. Sloth however landed on Katie who'd regained consciousness and was standing behind Carolyn.  
  
"EWW! Get off of me you creep!" Katie screamed.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry...OW!"  
  
Katie kicked him in the face and stood up.  
  
"Hey where's Carolyn?" She said frowning. She looked up and gasped.  
  
Carolyn was floating near the ceiling with a look of shock on her face.  
  
"I CAN FLY!" She cheered. She did a loop-de-loop. "THIS IS SO COOL!"  
  
"Get down here now!" Sloth roared.  
  
"No!" Carolyn snapped sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Fine," He said shrugging and pulling his gun out. "I'll just shoot you down."  
  
"NO!" Carolyn cried, "I'll come down!" She lowered to the ground. Suddenly she grabbed Katie by the back of the shirt and shot into the air and out a small window.  
  
Meanwhile outside...  
  
"HURRY CAITLIN!" Tommy screamed as Caitlin frantically tried to start Carolyn's red sports car. (I know, Carolyn's only 13 but there are no driving restrictions in Neopia).  
  
"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING!" Caitlin screamed. Suddenly Carolyn's car key snapped in two.  
  
"YOU BROKE IT!" Hophop shrieked.  
  
"SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!" Caitlin yelled burying her face in her hands.  
Katie and Carolyn ran from the ski lodge. They saw Caitlin and Tommy up ahead with a bunch of Jet Skis.  
  
"We already sent the pets down the mountain! Let's go!" Caitlin cried climbing onto her Jet Ski.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT MY CAR?!" Carolyn demanded.  
  
Caitlin looked nervous. "Uh...we were forced to find an alternative means of transportation."  
  
"A BUNCH OF JET SKIS?!"  
  
"It was HIS idea!" Caitlin lied pointing at Tommy.  
  
"WAS NOT!"  
  
"WAS TOO!"  
  
Suddenly Carolyn collapsed. Blood poured from the hole in her shoulder onto the snow, staining it with a red tint.  
  
"Carolyn!" Katie cried.  
  
"I'll be fine." Carolyn gasped standing up. "Let's go." Everyone climbed onto the jet skis and took off.  
  
(Alive by P.O.D plays in background).  
  
-------------------------------  
Every day is a new day   
I'm thankful for every breath I take  
I won't take it for granted   
So I learn from my mistakes  
It's beyond my control, Sometimes it's best to let go  
Whatever happens in its lifetime  
So I trust in love   
You have given me peace of mind  
-------------------------------  
  
As they sped down the mountain they heard a whirring sound. Sloth was on his own Jet Ski firing missiles at them. Carolyn's shoulder hurt like hell. Her vision was getting cloudy. Blood flew into the air behind her as she sped forward  
  
-------------------------------  
I...I feel so alive! For the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive!  
I...I feel so alive! For the very first time  
And I think I can fly!  
-------------------------------  
  
"Why me?" Carolyn thought to herself. "Why does this all happen to ME? I'm not special! I'm a nobody...right?"  
There was no answer. There was only the wind blowing through her hair and the pain in her shoulder. She slumped over in pain.  
  
"Carolyn? You okay?" Tommy called. She didn't answer.  
  
-------------------------------  
Sunshine upon my face  
A new song for me to sing  
Tell the world how I feel inside  
Even though it might cost me everything  
Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
I can never turn my back away  
Now that I've seen you  
I can never look away  
-------------------------------  
  
Carolyn heard the missile before she saw it. There was an explosion just behind her. It missed her by several feet. She groaned and blacked out from lack of blood. She crashed into a snowdrift and was launched off a small hill. She lie facedown in the snow as an unholy amount of blood began to collect under her.  
  
-------------------------------  
I...I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive!  
I...I feel so alive! For the very first time   
And I think I can fly!  
-------------------------------  
  
"WHY ME?!" Carolyn screamed at no one. "WHY IS IT ME?! WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT ABOUT ME?!"  
There was no answer yet again.  
  
"WHAT IS MY PURPOSE?!" She shrieked. It was then she got an answer.  
  
"TO DESTROY THE DARKNESS!" A voice in her head rang out.  
  
-------------------------------  
Now that I know you   
I could never turn my back away  
Now that I see you   
I could never look away  
Now that I know you   
I could never turn my back away  
Now that I see you  
I believe no matter what they say!  
-------------------------------  
  
Carolyn had never heard that voice before, but somehow she trusted it. It sounded like hers only more mature-sounding. It calmed her. Suddenly she heard a crunching noise. She glanced up. Katie and the others had shown up.  
  
"CAROLYN!" Tommy cried.  
  
"I'm fine." She whispered.  
  
"FINE?!" Caitlin screamed, "LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE BLEEDING TO DEATH!"  
  
Carolyn looked at all the blood around her.  
  
"I...didn't realize it was so bad...why didn't I feel all that pain?"  
  
She gasped and blacked out.  
  
-------------------------------  
I...I feel so alive! For the very first time  
I can't deny you!  
I feel so alive!  
I...I feel so alive! For the very first time   
And I think I can fly!  
  
I...I feel so alive! For the very first time  
I can't deny you!  
I feel so alive!  
I...I feel so alive! For the very first time   
And I think I can fly!  
------------------------------- 


	12. The Plot Begins to Unfold!

"WAAH!" Tommy wailed, "She's dead!"

"No she's not!" Caitlin cried checking Carolyn's pulse. "She's just fainted."  
  
"We have to get her to the healing springs now!" Katie cried. "I'm not explaining to her mother why her daughter was butchered!"

They carefully put her on a Jet Ski and began to shoot down the mountain.

In Faeriecity…

"How long do we have to wait?" Tommy groaned.

"Be patient." Caitlin sighed. "The water faerie has to stitch the wound very carefully."

They were waiting outside the healing springs. Carolyn was inside having her wound fixed by the water faerie. At that moment one of the water faerie's attendants came out of the operation room.

"You can go see her now."  
  
They stood up and bolted inside. Carolyn was sitting up in bed while the water faerie stitched her shoulder up.

"One more thread here…" The water faerie mumbled as she worked.

"**OW!**" Carolyn cried as the water faerie finished sewing her up.

"You were lucky that your friends got you here so fast. Another hour and you would've been beyond my help." The water faerie said standing up. "Of course, it's a wonder you even survived this long. You're a tough one young lady."

"How are you feeling?" Caitlin asked. "A little better than before?"  
  
"My shoulder still hurts, but I'm okay." Carolyn sighed. Carolyn's neopets climbed up on the bed and curled up in her lap. She gently stroked their fur.

"By the way," The water faerie said, "We found this inside her shoulder while we were stitching the wound."  
  
She held out a large yellow jewel shard. It was about the size of a human fist. It glowed with a bizarre light. Carolyn was mesmerized by it.

"I don't suppose you know what it could be?" The water faerie asked.

"No." Carolyn said taking the shard and holding it up. It glowed at her touch and seemed to warm up. "It's weird though. It looks and feels familiar…"  
  
Suddenly something flashed before Carolyn's eyes. A Faerie…falling to the ground in pain…blood everywhere.

"CAROLYN!" Tommy cried.

Carolyn opened her eyes. She had fallen to the ground in a daze. An unbearable amount of pain was coming from her shoulder.

"What happened?" She groaned.  


"Your eyes went blank and started screaming 'traitor!' and then you fell to the ground and started twisting in pain!" Katie said. Her voice was shaky. It was obvious that she was freaked out.

"The shard…" The water faerie whispered. "It must've been suppressing all the pain she should have felt. And now that it's gone, all the built-up pain has been unleashed."

"But why would I be yelling traitor?" Carolyn asked.

"I'm guessing she must've experienced a great betrayal at some point in her life." The water faerie said shrugging.

"There must be some mistake! I don't remember being betrayed!" Carolyn cried.

"Perhaps an old friend turned on you," The water faerie said suddenly greatly interested, "Or maybe someone you trusted hurt you. Or maybe someone you loved betrayed you…"  
  
"WHO SAYS I LOVE _ANYBODY_?!" Carolyn screamed, "I'VE NEVER EVEN HAD A BOYFRIEND!"

"Okay, okay!" The water faerie said quickly, "You don't have to get so defensive!"

"But I can tell you one thing," Carolyn said looking at the shard in her palm, "I may not be smart, and I don't understand any of this. But I can tell things are about to get a _lot_ more interesting."


	13. Now we're getting somewhere! Right?

Disclaimer: Super sorry about the wait! (Writers Block). This fanfic will be my longest creation of all so hang in there!  
  
About a week later Carolyn's arm was in a sling. She was wearing the shard of the jewel around her neck. It dangled from a silver chain. She sat on the couch in her living room.  
  
"Carolyn! I just ordered some pizza!" Katie yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"You don't have to help me so much Katie. My arm is fine!" Carolyn called back.  
  
"Nonsense! You can't even move it!"  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
"PIZZA!" Katie cheered. She skipped to the door and flung it open. But instead of pizza there stood Dr. Sloth.  
  
"HEY! WHERE'S MY PEANUT-BUTTER AND GUMBALLS PIZZA?!" Katie shrieked.  
  
"Shut up!" Sloth yelled knocking her to the floor. He eyed the shard around Carolyn's neck. His eyes flared up with rage. He dove at her.  
  
"THAT'S IT! I KNEW YOU WERE HIDING IT!" He roared.  
  
POW!  
  
Carolyn buried her fist into his skull.  
  
"Always pick on the little guy. Sloth grumbled.  
  
"What's so important about that shard that made you want it so bad?" Aqua asked spraying disinfectant on a growing lump on Sloth's head.  
  
"That shard is mine by right!" Sloth yelled, "My family has been searching for those blasted shards for two centuries!"  
  
"SHARDS?" Carolyn said frowning, "You mean there are MORE of these things?"  
  
"TWO more to be exact." Sloth said pulling a poster board and pointing at a picture of a yellow jewel.  
  
"That shard is part of an ancient relic called 'The Chosen One's Jewel'. It contains the ultimate power of the universe."  
  
"I get it," Carolyn said looking a the shard in her hands, "You're not strong enough to take out the Faeries so you want the jewel to rule the earth."  
  
"HEY! SPEAKING OF WHICH, GIMME THAT SHARD NOW!" Sloth yelled.  
  
"IN YOUR DREAMS AND MY NIGHTMARES!"  
  
Sloth and Carolyn got into a very comical slap-fight that lasted for ten minutes until Katie, who was wearing a referee shirt and blowing a whistle, broke it up.  
  
"BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP!" She yelled. "So what's the deal with the jewel Sloth?"  
  
"200 years ago a war broke out over the jewel. It was between Fyora and Jhudora's great-grandmothers. When the war was over the jewel was shattered into three pieces for reasons unknown. The two-remaining shards now reside in hidden locations on Mystery Island. Humans and demons alike have searched for the shards, but had no luck."  
  
"But how did the first shard get inside my body?" Carolyn asked, "Why would I have a jewel wanted by demons?"  
  
"That I can't explain..." Sloth grumbled stroking his chin, "Why destiny have chosen a lazy, worthless, shrimpy, whelp like you to carry something of such importance is beyond me. But it helps me, because I have recently found a scroll that reveals the location of the two remaining shards. Now I need your help."  
  
"Oh really?" Carolyn scoffed, "Why should I help you get your grimy hands on these shards after what you did to my arm?!" She nodded towards her bandaged arm.  
  
"Hmm..." Sloth said frowning. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. There was a sickening popping sound. She yelped in pain as he released her arm.  
  
"HEY! THAT HURT YOU KNOW!" She screamed to his face.  
  
"Really? It still hurts somewhere?" Sloth asked sounding surprised. Carolyn frowned and flexed her arm. It no longer hurt anymore and it seemed to work just fine.  
  
"Whoa! Sweet..." She said grinning. "I've been longing to do this for the last week!" She punched Sloth right in the face.  
  
"Want a tooth?" Sloth sighed spitting out one of his teeth and holding it up to Katie.  
  
"No thanks. I have some."  
  
"So I'll ask you again, WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU?!" Carolyn screamed.  
  
"Because if you don't..." Sloth grinned as he reached into his ugly black cloak. He pulled out a paper with a huge F- in dark red letters. "I'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO POST THIS HORRIBLE MATH GRADE OF YOURS ALL OVER THE MESSAGE BOARDS!"  
  
"NO!!!" Carolyn wailed, "THE ONE TIME I DIDN'T STUDY! I always thought that would come back to haunt me..."  
  
"So do we have a deal?" Sloth asked dangling the paper in front of her face mockingly.  
  
"Grr..." Carolyn growled clenching her fists. She slammed her head down on the table in frustration. (Not something I would recommend you try). "FINE! I'LL HELP YOU! But I'll whine and complain the whole time..."  
  
"Fair enough," Sloth said shrugging as he put the paper away. "Of course I'll pay each of you for your services."  
  
"How much?" Katie asked eagerly.  
  
"500,000 np."  
  
"500,000!" Aqua cried happily, "Carolyn! You can finally upgrade the walls on the house!"  
  
"Or I could spend it on candy and weapons of mass destruction." Carolyn said with a weird smile.  
  
"Or you could have us painted different colors."  
  
"Or I could spend it on candy and weapons of mass destruction."  
  
"Or you could finally buy a room for each of us!"  
  
"Or I could spend it on candy and weapons of mass destruction."  
  
Aqua sighed and rolled her eyes. "Or you could spend it on candy and weapons of mass destruction."  
  
"Sweet." Carolyn said rubbing her hands together gleefully.  
  
"But I'll have to put you through some training first. You'll need to learn to defend yourself and think on your feet."  
  
"WHAT?!" Carolyn roared in anger, "HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST I NEED TRAINING?! I'LL GO FIND THOSE DAMN SHARDS MYSELF!"  
  
She stood up and stormed through the door and slammed it shut behind her. For a moment there was silence. Then Katie spoke up.  
  
"Carolyn? You just walked into a closet."  
  
Carolyn stomped back out. "I knew that!"  
  
Little did Carolyn realize that her true journey was about to begin. She would discover who she really is. (Or was). Her life will soon affect the fate of Neopia. Her journey will lead her down a long path full of laughs, tears, pain, and eventually...love. (But that'll happen much much MUCH later). 


	14. Training Session!

Disclaimer: Sorry this chapter took so long to update. (I made it extra-long to make it up to you!) ^_^ A lots been happening. I just started my freshmen year at high school so things have been hectic. Anyway, enjoy! And be sure to leave a review!

P.S. I'm planning on redoing the first 6 chapters of the story. I wrote them when I was very inexperienced at writing. The new versions will be much better, I promise.

So over the course of the next couple of weeks, Dr. Sloth trained Carolyn extensively. He was hardly the kind and nurturing teacher. But she did learn a lot from him. (Hard to believe you can learn something from a man that looks like an overgrown rooster).

He trained her in weapon combat…

"So let's see what kind of weapon you're good at using." Sloth said rummaging through a large steel box.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously. Normally she snapped back and insulted him, except when she sensed she could learn something from him. And once she was out of his service she would take her vengeance on him. But for now she figured she should learn as much as she could from the mad doctor and put it to use.

"Every human being is born with a natural skill for using some kind of weapon. For some it's guns or slings. For others it's swords or bows and arrows. Now let's see…Ah yes! I found it!"

The next thing Carolyn knew, he was pointing a gun right at her face! She screamed and shielded her face.

"AH! DON'T SHOOT! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!"

Sloth laughed and lowered the gun. "Just testing. Trying to see how much moral fiber you have. Not much hmmm? Most of my pupils didn't scream until after the fifth time I did that."

Carolyn glared at him angrily. "In some countries it would be legal to kill you for doing that."  
  


"That's why I don't travel. Now take this gun and try to hit that target over there." He pointed to a target that was hung on the wall.

"Okay…" She said taking the gun and holding it in her hands.

Suddenly a voice rang out in her head. "That weapon won't do. It's not your destiny to wield it. More appropriate weapons will be provided later, but for now pick a better one."

"I don't think this one will suit me." Carolyn said without thinking.

Sloth stared at her. "How do you know? You are a child! You know nothing!"  
  
 "It's just a gut feeling I have."  
  
 "Well forget the stinking feeling and shoot the damn target!"

"Okay…here goes." Carolyn gulped. Her hands were shaking as she pointed the gun towards the target. She pulled the trigger. The force of the bullet flying from the weapon shoved her back and she landed on her butt with a thud. The bullet had hit the other side of the wall, far from the target.

"Okay, so you were right. ONCE!" Sloth snarled, not bothering to hide his disgust at her failure.

"I'm sorry." Carolyn whimpered as tears began to well up in her eyes.

SMACK!  
  
Sloth struck her hard across the face. She stared at him in wonder at his cruelty.  
  
 "If you ever cry in front of me again…" He growled furiously, "I'll slice off one of your ears. I will not tolerate a crybaby like you!"

It went on like that for almost an hour. Sloth would force Carolyn to try a different weapon, and each time she failed he'd yell and she'd start to cry. Then he'd slap her again.

Finally Sloth knelt down in front of her and asked, "Why do you cry so much?"

"It's a problem I've always had." Carolyn sniffed as she touched her cheek. It stung badly from its harsh punishment. "Whenever someone yells at me or raises their voice, I fall apart and start to cry."

"Well you need to learn how to stop it," Sloth ordered, "If you can't hold in your tears you're not much good to me!"

Carolyn nodded weakly. She'd show him! She was more than a worthless crybaby and she was going to prove it to him!

Sloth handed her a pair of numchucks. She swung it as hard as she could, but it snapped back and bonked her on the forehead.

"IDIOT!" Sloth yelled slapping the back of her head, "That is NOT what I taught you!"

Carolyn could feel her tears beginning to build up behind her eyes, but she forced them back and glared hatefully at Sloth.

"You know…" She growled furiously, "You've been yelling at me and slapping me for nearly an hour…AND I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT!"

Sloth seemed stunned by her sudden courage. This gave her enough time to kick him across the face.

He shoved her back down into a sitting position. "STRIKING YOUR TEACHER IS NOT PERMITTED!" He snapped. But she could tell he was proud of her. She had finally cast aside the weak little child inside her that had been holding her back. Now she could finally become a true warrior.

Sloth lifted a wooden sword from inside the box. He looked at it and frowned. "I wonder…" He turned and handed it to her. "Try this."  
  
Carolyn took the sword. In an instant she felt like this was a weapon she COULD wield. She swung the sword with ease. Sloth immediately snatched it away. He was smiling.

"Excellent! So a sword is your weapon of choice. Good, I'll have a real one given to you when we set out to Mystery Island."  
  
Carolyn rolled her eyes. "I don't understand you at all…"  
  
 "Nor I you."

He trained her and Katie in combat…

"Okay Carolyn, let's get right down to business. How are your stealth skills?"

Carolyn grinned. She looked a little smug. "Oh, my stealth skills. Watch this!"  
  
In an instant Carolyn had thrown on the exact same outfit Katie was wearing over her own clothes and had a wig the same color as Katie's hair on. Sloth's eyes widened.

"Hey! Either I'm drunk, or there are two Katies!"

"What are you talking about? You're always drunk!" Katie said frowning.

"Oh yeah… So who's the real Katie?"  
  
Carolyn's grin widened. She pulled off the wig revealing her short blond hair. She bowed so low her head touched the ground.

"Hey, you're pretty good at that." Sloth said sounding impressed. "Let's see how you are at combat."  
  
He walked up to her. "What would you do if I did…THIS?!" He grabbed her from behind in a headlock.

  
 "H-Hey! Stop it! I can't move! Let go! OW!" She cried as she struggled to pull free. "HELP! YOUR ARMPITS STINK!"

"Shut up and find a way to break free!" Sloth ordered.

Carolyn's mind raced. The stench would kill her if she didn't do something soon. Suddenly she felt a surge of instinct that she'd never felt before in her life, flare up in side her. It was as if some skills had been buried inside her mind had suddenly been unleashed. She reached up and grabbed his head from behind. Then, with one lightening-fast motion, she flipped him up over her head and onto the ground in front of her.

Sloth stared at her in shock. Her eyes were narrowed and the color of her eyes had changed from pale blue to gold. Her fists were clenched at her side and power was radiating from her body. She was hovering just above the ground and her face wore a look of bloodthirsty hate.

"NOW DIE YOU FILTHY SCUM!" A voice from within Carolyn screamed. It sounded like her voice only it sounded like it was coming from a grown woman. Carolyn lunged forward. Her hand was jutting outward like knife, ready to plunge it into Sloth's stomach.

Sloth didn't give her the chance. His hand whipped into his cloak. A second later a small knife flew from his hand and straight at her. It missed its target (her heart) and nicked the side of her face. The pain seemed to reawaken Carolyn. She stopped in midair and lowered to the ground in a sitting position. Her eyes had returned to normal and there wasn't anymore power flowing from her.

"That hurt you know." She growled rubbing her sore face.

"Don't you remember what you just did??" Sloth asked in amazement.

"What?"  
  
 "YOU VIOLENTLY ATTACKED ME YOU PSYCHO BITCH!"

"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH!"

Carolyn's eyes narrowed. Sloth felt himself slam into the ground. Carolyn had flung him into the concrete floor using her psychic abilities.

"Why you little…"

4 hours later…

Real Carolyn (who happens to be the writer): *humming*DO DO DO DO! DO DO DO D-  
  
Real Katie: CAROLYN!  
  
Real Carolyn: Sorry….

"You have… completed the training." Sloth gasped in pain. Over the last four hours the two of them had been beating the shit out of each other. Finally Carolyn had come out victorious.

Katie held up Carolyn's arm as a sign of victory.

"YEAH! I'M THE GREATEST! WHOO!" Carolyn cheered.

"You do seem to have a natural talent for this sort of thing." Sloth agreed, "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"  
  
 "I told you before, it's my first time fighting for real. Once this lousy trip is over I can return to my normal life."

  
 "You never know." Sloth said grinning evilly, "This could be the making of you. How about it? When we've collected all the shards how about joining me? I could definitely use a warrior with your skills."  
  
 "Shut up Sloth!"  
  
 "Shutting up!"

They walked out of the training hall.

"Soooo…how are we gonna get to Mystery Island?" Carolyn asked as they walked. "A high-tech spaceship? Teleportation? We gonna take over the island and then go see it?"  
  
 "Actually we're just taking a bus and then a boat." Sloth responded.

"Aw…a boat…" Carolyn groaned shoving her hands into her pockets in frustration. Then her eyes lit up. "Will there be snacks on the boat??"  
  
 "Sure, why not?"

  
 "Sweet…"

"Oh by the way, a group of treasure hunters are also seeking the shards. They'll resort to any means to steal our shard. They may even try to kill us. That's why I trained you in combat. They will be powerful competition."

"Aw man…" Carolyn grumbled, "Competition…" Then she grinned. "Will I get to hurt the treasure hunters?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Sweet…" Then Carolyn frowned. "Wait a minute! You can't use public transportation!"  
  
 "And why not?" Dr. Sloth snapped looking down at her angrily.

"You're a wanted man! If you use the bus or go on a ship then we'll have the police on our ass! Me and Katie are no problem, but you'll stick out like a sore thumb!"

Sloth coughed slightly. "Well…I WAS a wanted man…But I haven't done anything evil to make myself recognized lately…I'm a…dare I say it? …A has-been."

Carolyn couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. She clutched her stomach doubled over in uncontrollable laughter.

"Shut up you little twit!" Sloth roared. He swung his fist at her but she ducked and ran down the hallway still laughing her head off. Sloth chased after her shouting numerous threats at her.

"Hurry up old man!" Carolyn taunted. "You'll get left behind!"

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T STOP MOCKING ME!" He roared. "SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR YOUR TEACHER!"  
  


"This is respect!" She laughed. Suddenly she ran into a wall and fell over. "SHIT!"

"Pathetic!" Sloth laughed, "AND YOU CALL YOURSELF MY STUDENT!" Just then he ran into a pole.

"And look who's talking. MY TEACHER THE UNCOORIDNATED MORON!"

"You're both morons!" Katie yelled from down the hall.

"So how are we getting down to Neopia?" Carolyn asked as she put an ice pack to a growing lump on her forehead. "Are we gonna use a spaceship?"

"No. We'll be using the Ultra Velocity Sphere Transporter." Sloth grumbled as he rubbed his own head, which was in even worse shape.

"Sounds cool." Katie said smiling. She turned to Carolyn. The lump on Carolyn's forehead had gotten even bigger. "By the way, Carolyn? Dolly Parton called your forehead, she wants her boob back."  
  
Carolyn stuck her tongue out at Katie as a response.

"Oh by the way, your sword is finished." Sloth said to Carolyn. He pulled out a silver sword with a silver handle and held it up.

"Oooo. I like swords." Carolyn said grinning as she made a stabbing motion with her hand. "Stab, Stab! You're dead! Heh."

Sloth started to hand her the sword but Katie frantically shook her head and Sloth recoiled.

"Oh. I see." Sloth said putting the sword back in his cloak. "Little rascal aren't you?"  
  
 "Shut up." Carolyn growled in disappointment that she couldn't chop off Sloth's head. "Now let's use this sphere transporter thing and get this hunt over with!"

They went to the main hanger of the space station. Countless ships littered the area. Many Grundos were working on them. Some of them whistled when Katie and Carolyn walked by, but Carolyn made a rude gesture with her middle finger that shut all of them up. They came to a large steel ball that was on some sort of pole going down into a large hole in the floor.

"Here it is." Sloth said gesturing towards the machine.

"THAT'S it?" Carolyn asked in disbelief. But now that she looked more closely she noticed that there was some kind of door on the sphere.

"Yes!" Sloth said sharply, "Now get in!"  
  


Without another word, Carolyn, Katie, and Dr. Sloth all climbed into the machine. The door sealed shut behind them.

"Seatbelts! NOW!" Sloth roared. Katie and Carolyn quickly grabbed two black straps and buckled themselves in.

"So how's this thing work?" Carolyn asked curiously.

"It's quiet simple really." Sloth said with a hint of pride in his voice. "The clamp holding the sphere in place will release and the ball will shoot down the pole towards Neopia, faster than the speed of sound. Then it'll…"  
  
 "WHAT?!" Carolyn and Katie screamed at once. Before anyone could say anything else the sphere shot down towards Neopia at a lightening-fast speed. And all of its passengers were screaming their heads off.


	15. Merry Christmas You Morons!

(CHRISTMAS SPECIAL)

Carolyn: (grinning happily) Hello ladies and germs, and welcome to 'The Legend Begins' special holiday episode.

Cronos: Carolyn's having an episode right now.

(All laugh)  
  


Carolyn: Very funny wiseass. This is Cronos; he's a character in the story that hasn't appeared yet. In fact, he won't make an official appearance for quiet a few chapters.

Cronos: But I'm still the main character, right?

Carolyn: You and me are BOTH the main character sweetie.

Cronos: BOOYA!

(Sam walks out of kitchen)

Sam: YO CAROLYN! WE'RE OUT OF CRANBERRIES!

Carolyn: Oh! Good timing Sam! (grabs his arm) Come on and let me introduce you to the readers!

Sam: (whining) But I don't wanna!  
  


Alex: (walks into room) You're a man, so start acting like it!

Carolyn: ALEX! Great! I can introduce both of you! (drags him over to her, Cronos, and Sam)

Alex: I knew I should've accepted that invitation to Ozzy Osborne's Christmas party…

Carolyn: Should've but didn't. Anyway, ladies and gentleman, this is Sam. He's a close friend of mine, and will be appearing in a few chapters. He's also Katie's love interest.

Sam: Speaking of which, Katie and me were cooking dinner together, I gotta go back and help her. (runs out)  
  
Alex: Moron. I bet they're just planning to make-out.

Carolyn: And this is Alex. He's not going to appear in the story for a LONG time. But it'll be worth the wait. And by the way, he's Caitlin's love interest.

Alex: (slyly) So try to control yourselves ladies, I'm taken.

Cronos: He also goes by the name of 'Major Lieutenant Dickhead'.

Carolyn: BURN!

Alex: Why you little… (starts to roll up sleeve but Caitlin skips in and stops him).

Caitlin: Alex sweetie… I need some help hanging up the lights outside.

Alex: Let me guess. You want me to do every bit of work for you?  
  


(Caitlin gives him the bambi eyes)

Alex: (sighs) Fine. I'll do it. (glares at Cronos) You got lucky. (he and Caitlin walk out)

Cronos: Bring it on Little Lord Sissy! I can take you! Ya pansy!

Carolyn: Cronos…

Cronos: Oh fine, I'll shut up.

Carolyn: (To reader) Christmas is my favorite holiday! I'm always in a cheerful mood as it approaches! I felt especially giving today, so I thought I'd give you loyal readers a hilarious Christmas party chapter to enjoy this holiday season!

Cronos: (rolls eyes) You stole half the jokes from the Ozzy Osbourne Christmas Party.

Carolyn: Hey, if he didn't want me to steal his jokes, he shouldn't say (bleep) so much.

Cronos: You're so cute when you curse…

Carolyn: That's why I do it so often. Anyway, enjoy the (bleep)-ing chapter!

Cronos: Stop swearing. It's starting to annoy me now.

Carolyn: Fine. You use the excessive curse words.

Cronos: ALL (bleep) RIGHT!

Twelve Days of Christmas: (The Legend Begins Version)

Cronos: (singing) On the 1st day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree!

Carolyn: On the 2nd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, 2 kegs of beer!

Cronos: Who wrote that?!

Katie: On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 3 six-packs!

Carolyn: 2 kegs of beer!

Cronos: Carolyn, I did NOT give you 2 kegs and you know it!

Tom: On the 4th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, 4 I.O.Us!

Katie: 3 six-packs!

Carolyn: 2 kegs of beer!  
  


Cronos: And a partridge in a pear tree!

Alex: On the 5th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, (loudly, deeply and dramatically) FIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEE GOOOOOOLDEN RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGS!

Tom: (super fast to make up for time) 4 I.O.Us!

Katie: (super fast to make up for time) 3 six-packs!

Carolyn: (super fast to make up for time) 2 kegs of beer!  
  


Cronos: AW SHUT THE (bleep) UP!

Sam: On the 6th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…SOME GEESE!

Alex: (slightly less dramatic) FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Tom: 4 I.O.Us!

Katie: 3 six-packs!

Carolyn: 2 kegs of beer!

Cronos: (annoyed) Partridge in a pear tree…

Caitlin: On the 7th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, 7 stoners smoking.

Sam: 6 stupid geese.

Alex: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Tom: 4 I.O.Us!

Katie: 3 six-packs!

Carolyn: 2 kegs of beer!

Cronos: This is getting ridiculous…

Lauren: On the 8th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, 8 hobos drinking!

Caitlin: 7 stoners smoking!

Sam: 6 dumb geese!

Alex: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Tom: 4 I.O.Us!

Katie: 3 six-packs!

Carolyn: 2 kegs of beer!

Cronos: I'm the only one singing the original song!

Sloth: On the 9th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, 9 cans of Pepsi!

Lauren: 8 hobos drinking!

Caitlin: 7 stoners smoking!

Sam: 6 dumb geese!

Alex: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Tom: 4 I.O.Us!

Katie: 3 six-packs!

Carolyn: 2 kegs of beer!

Cronos: I refuse to sing!

Fyora: On the 10th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, 10 'Cirque Du Freak' books!

Sloth: 9 cans of Pepsi.

Lauren: 8 hobos drinking!

Caitlin: 7 stoners smoking!

Sam: 6 dumb geese!

Alex: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Tom: 4 I.O.Us!

Katie: 3 six-packs!

Carolyn: 2 kegs of beer!

Cronos: This is such bull-(bleep)

Jhudora: On the 11th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, 11 Rob Zombie albums!

Fyora: 10 'Cirque Du Freak' books.

Sloth: 9 cans of Pepsi.

Lauren: 8 hobos drinking!

Caitlin: 7 stoners smoking!

Sam: 6 dumb geese!

Alex: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Tom: 4 I.O.Us!

Katie: 3 six-packs!

Carolyn: 2 kegs of beer!

Cronos: I can't believe I haven't killed myself!

Jack Sparrow: (pops out of nowhere) On the 12th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, 12 rum-filled barrels! (holds out empty barrel) Please loves?

Jhudora: 11 Rob Zombie albums!

Fyora: 10 'Cirque Du Freak' books!

Sloth: 9 cans of Pepsi!

Lauren: 8 hobos drinking!

Caitlin: 7 stoners smoking!

Sam: 6 lame-ass geese!

Alex: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Tom: 4 I.O.Us!

Katie: 3 six-packs!

Carolyn: 2 kegs of beer!

Cronos: That's it! I refuse to be a part of this nonsense! I'm leaving! (gets up to leave but Carolyn points a gun at his head. He puts on a fake smile and finishes the song) AND A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(A little while later in the living room. Carolyn and Cronos are sitting on the couch leaning towards each other about to kiss)

Carolyn: (notices readers) Oh hi! Did you guys enjoy the song? After we recorded it, Jack Sparrow threw a rum party! Then we took him to the docks and threw him in the water so the crew of 'The Black Pearl' can pick him up!

Cronos: But Carolyn…

  
Carolyn: What?

Cronos: We were about to kiss!

Carolyn: Oh, for the love of- (grabs Cronos by the face and kisses him hotly) There! That oughta hold ya! 

Cronos: (eyes wide with shock and mouth hanging open in amazement) Whoa…

Carolyn: Anyway! Me and Cronos here have done everything we can to make it seem Christmassy.

Cronos: (holds out a plate of roasted chestnuts) We even roasted chestnuts on an open fire! (picks up a chestnut and takes a bite, but immediately spits it back out) IT TASTES LIKE (bleep)-ING SHIT!

Carolyn: Well ho-ho-ho to you too dumbass. Let's go check on Katie and Sam.

(They get up and walk into the kitchen. Katie and Sam are making-out…so what else is new?)  
  
Carolyn: OH MY GOD!

(Katie and Sam stop and notice Carolyn and Cronos)

Cronos: I'M BLIND!

Katie: (blushing) Oh…hi guys.

Carolyn: No wonder Cronos swears so much, you're scaring the shit out of him!

Cronos: I'VE BEEN SCARRED FOR LIFE! (starts bawling like a baby and hugs Carolyn)

Carolyn: (patting him reassuringly on the back) Yes, yes… I know… Find your happy place…

Sam: Oh calm down! It's not like we let dinner burn!

Katie: (points at perfectly normal food) See? It's fine!

Cronos: (stops crying) Well thank goodness for small miracles. Come Carolyn, let's go, for the air in this room has been befouled!

(they leave the room. Katie and Sam resume make-out session)

(As they walk into the room the front door flies open and Jack Sparrow and the crew of 'The Black Pearl' walk in)

Jack: Merry Christmas! Now let's drink!

Carolyn: Jack?! What the hell are you doing here?!

Jack: Well love, I told my crew about the rum party we threw and we all decided to spend Christmas with you guys! Savvy?

Carolyn: No it is NOT savvy! We don't have enough food for all you people!

Katie: (from the kitchen) Um…Carolyn? Sam and me accidentally made ten times as much food as we were supposed to! Sorry…

Jack: (grins triumphantly)

Carolyn: Damn it all!

Will Turner: (steps forward) I told you this was a bad idea Jack! Now let's go, we're inconveniencing them!

Carolyn: (jaw drops open as she starts to drool) WILL TURNER?! (she's a huge Orlando Bloom fan)

Will: Yes…

Carolyn: (grabs Will in a huge bear hug) YOU CAN STAY AS LONG AS HE STAYS!

Jack: Deal! It seems like the lass has taking a liking to you Will!

Will: But…But I have a girlfriend!

Jack: What Liz doesn't know won't hurt her. (holds up a barrel of rum) Now let's drink! 

(crew cheers)

Will: (still being hugged by Carolyn) Can't…breathe…

Cronos: (muttering) Damn it! Why did HE have to show up?

(cuts to a scene with Cronos talking to Sam)

Cronos: …So you see pal, the art of me dropping subtle hints about what I want for Christmas to Carolyn is really hard work.

Sam: What do you mean?

Cronos: I have to do it just so subtlety, you see, Carolyn's a smart girl, she'll figure it out.

(Will runs into the kitchen gasping for breath)  
  
Will: I…cannot…take this! All those girls grabbing onto me like leeches! If Elizabeth saw me like this, she'd kill me!

Cronos: I feel like killing you! You waltzed right in with your drunk pirate buddies and grabbed my love interest's affection right in front of me!

Will: It was Jack's idea, not mine.

Sam: Didn't he listen when you complained?

Will: They all beat the crud out of me, until I caved in.

Cronos: (sarcastically) Gee, poor pretty-boy! Ever since Carolyn saw the 'Lord of the Rings' saga, she's been nuts about you!  
  


Sam: By the way Cronos, I left a book here the last time I came over. Can I have it back?

Cronos: Oh, sure. It's in the room…well it's the one with the computer.

Sam: (walks into the next room…where the computer is) SWEET MERCIFUL MOTHER MARY MOSES'S MANAICAL MONKEY OF MOETOWN!!!!! WHAT THE HANK HILL DID YOU DO TO THIS ROOM????

(Cronos and Will run into the room. Cronos has sprayed in black spray-paint all over the walls: "GIVE ME PS2 GIVE ME PS2 GIVE ME PS2 GIVE ME PS2 GIVE ME PS2 GIVE ME PS2 GIVE ME PS2 GIVE ME PS2 GIVE ME PS2 GIVE ME PS2"

Cronos: Nice, huh?

Sam: What was with that smart girl crap then?

Cronos: Oh, Care's smart, I just want to make sure! I either want a PS2 or a Gamecube! Those systems ROCK!

Will: What about XBOX?

Cronos: …(whispers to Sam) What's an XBOX?

(Carolyn screams from the living room where everyone is drinking)

Carolyn: AH! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! LEGGO!

(Cronos, Sam, and Will run into the living room. Jack had started groping Carolyn. She is now standing with Jack holding onto her ankle, while she's trying to get him off)  
  
Carolyn: LET GO YOU SICKO!  
  


Jack: (smoothly) Aw come on love…

Carolyn: And another thing! I want you to stop calling me that!

Will: (pulls Jack off) KNOCK IT OFF! YOU'RE DRUNK!  
  


Jack: Aw come on! They don't make 'em like HER in the Caribbean!

Carolyn: THAT'S NO REASON TO START FEELING ME UP!

Jack: It's not a reason NOT to start feeling you up!

Cronos: (hugging Carolyn) You creep! She's only 14! And you're like…what, 40-something?

Jack: Actually I'm only a little over 20.

Sam: But Johnny Depp is way older!

Jack: Johnny who?  
  
Cronos: He's the actor who plays you in 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. I guess you must be the REAL Jack Sparrow…well that's just frickin' great.

(Door opens. Alex and Caitlin walk in followed by an Englishman wearing glasses and really dweeby clothes)

Alex: Guys, this is my old friend-

All: AUSTIN POWERS?!

Carolyn: What is he doing here-

Austin: Oh! Cronos! (walks up and shakes Crono's hand) Good to see you again pal!  
  


Carolyn: (to Cronos) YOU KNOW AUSTIN POWERS?!

Cronos: Uh-huh. Austin, this is my friend/love-interest, Carolyn. SO HANDS OFF!

Austin: (shakes Carolyn's hand) Nice to meet you. Cronos told me about you.

Carolyn: How do you know my friends?  
  
Austin: Cronos and Alex were both at my knighting ceremony. (grins) Hey Cronos! Tell me that joke about Dr. Evil again!  
  


Cronos: Well okay! So Dr. Evil blows up the world with a super-nuke or something. He and Mini-Me are driving around making sure that everything is destroyed. Then they see this hobo sitting on a bench laughing his ass off. They stop the car and ask what's so funny. And the hobo replies: 'I farted and the whole world blew up!'

Austin: (chuckles) Hehe! I never tire of that!

Katie: (walks out of kitchen reapplying lip gloss) Okay guys! Dinner's read- (stops when she sees Jack, Will, BPC ('Black Pearl Crew') and Austin). HOLY HAND-GRENADE! REAL LIFE PIRATES! (runs up and starts poking Jack) Touchy-feely…

Jack: Could you please not do that?

(later at the dinner table. Everyone is seated and about to eat)

Caitlin: (staring at Austin and the pirates) This is the weirdest Christmas party I've ever been to…

Cronos: Eh, I've seen weirder. (everyone stares at him)

Katie: (still poking Jack) This is the best Christmas party I've ever been to! How often do I get to poke a real-life pirate?!

Jack: Stop doing that, or I'll have to ask you politely again!

Katie: Never!

Carolyn: That's it! Next year I am GOING to a Christmas party instead of hosting one!

Jack: But love! You throw the best rum parties!  
  


Carolyn: That's exactly why I'm not hosting one next year. So if you set foot in my house again after tonight, you can guess where MY foot's gonna be!

Sam: Carolyn, you should be thankful that you had such a turnout!

Carolyn: I guess so… Well, I am thankful to be spending Christmas with my friends (nods towards friends), these drunk pirates (nods towards Jack and the BPC), an English spy (nods towards Austin), and my best buddy in the whole wide universe and the hottest actor on the planet, (nods towards Will who is tied up in chair).

Will: How can I be your best buddy?! No one's even told me your name yet!!

Carolyn: Quiet you! (grins and turns to address the reader) Merry Christmas from all of us!

Cronos: Now (bleep) off!

(all laugh)  
  


Cronos: (addressing the reader) Now (bleep) off _everyone._

Merry Christmas and a happy healthy New Year!

-Carolyn


	16. Immortal Fate

Disclaimer: Sorry again about the wait! I'm really, REALLY lazy!  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone wailed as the sphere plummeted down towards the ground. Carolyn felt sick to hear stomach. Right when she was sure she was going to hurl, the sphere crashed into the ground with an earth-shattering THUD!  
  
"That's it." Carolyn gasped weakly as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Next time I drive."  
  
"No way in hell." Sloth snarled, "It's my machine, I invented it so I get to drive it!"  
  
"You're the boss." Carolyn said smiling mischievously. She slammed her fist down on a red button that said 'EJECT'. Sloth was launched into the air screaming like a little girl.  
  
"Now what'd you go and do that for?" Katie said smiling.  
  
"'Cause he's an asshole, that's why. Now let's go."  
  
Katie and Carolyn pulled themselves out of the sphere. Dr. Sloth staggered over to them in a daze.  
  
"But mommy..." He gasped insanely, "I don't want to go to school today. All the kids make fun of me!"  
  
Carolyn slapped him across the face. His eyes returned to normal.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that."  
  
"Aw I'm no hero." She said grinning, "I just like hitting people in the head!"  
  
They began to jog away from the wreckage of the sphere. They had crashed into a hillside not too far from Carolyn's home. After about five-minutes of walking, they were walking up the sidewalk to the front door.  
  
"Okay, so we're just getting the neopets, and then we'll head out. Right?" Carolyn asked.  
  
"Right." Sloth responded.  
  
Suddenly the front door to the house flew open and Carolyn's neopets bolted out. At the sight of their owner, they gave a squeal of delight and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Mom!" Pachi cried happily calling Carolyn by her nickname as she leaped up onto Carolyn's head and curled up in a ball. Carolyn looked like she was wearing a very strange hat.  
  
"It's been too long!" Aqua cheered.  
  
"You've been gone for two weeks!" Zafey cried.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Carolyn sighed. "But I had to go. For our sakes."  
  
"A really scary boy came by looking for you." Hophop added. All four neopets shuddered at once.  
  
"A scary boy?" Carolyn said frowning. "What did he look like?"  
  
"We couldn't see him too well." Pachi said hanging her face down in front of Carolyn's so they were face-to-face. "He wore sunglasses to hide his identity. But we could see that he had these really scary red eyes."  
  
"They looked evil!" Aqua chimed in.  
  
"Evil eyes..." Carolyn thought silently.  
  
"And what was his name?!" Sloth demanded. He looked very uptight all of a sudden.  
  
"He didn't tell us his name." Zafey explained. She lowered her gaze. "He got really mad when we told him you were gone. His face didn't show his anger. His face was expressionless the whole time. It was really creepy. But you could tell he was mad, on account he put his foot right through the porch!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Carolyn screamed in horror. She set her neopets down on the ground and bolted to the wooden porch in front of the door. Sure enough, there was a small hole in the wood right in front of the door. "NOOOO!" Carolyn wailed. "I just built this porch! It'll cost a fortune to fix!"  
  
Sloth turned away from everyone. "Cronos..." He murmured angrily.  
  
"What was that?" Katie asked frowning.  
  
"Never mind!" Sloth said quickly. "Forget about the porch for now! We've got shards to find!"  
  
"Fine!" Carolyn grumbled. She turned and stared up at the sky. She had heard what Sloth had said perfectly. "Cronos..." She whispered softly. "Strange...it sounds so familiar."  
  
She sighed and followed her friends away from the house and down the street towards the bus station. But as she walked away a pair of eyes watched her from the darkness.  
  
******  
  
She was not the reincarnation of Fiona.  
  
Cronos could sense it as he sat perched on the roof of the girl's home as she and her stupid friends walked away from the house. Even from a distance the girl didn't look a thing like Fiona. The girl's hair was a brassy blond color while Fiona's had been a soft shade of violet. And Fiona had matching lavender eyes as well, but that girl had pale blue eyes. But despite all these differences, Cronos had to admit the girl wasn't bad looking. She'd had that same regal bearing feeling that had made Fiona so powerful and beautiful.  
  
Cronos scratched his chin and thought for a moment. "What was it that your friends called you? Carolyn?" He rolled his eyes. "What a ridiculous name. Fiona's reincarnation wouldn't be called that. Well little Carolyn, you may not be who I'm searching for, but you will still prove very useful to me." He clenched his fist. His claw like nails dug into the palm of his hand, cutting the flesh. "And once you've gathered all the shards for me..." He punched a hole in the roof and vanished as quickly as he had come...  
  
Two days later on Mystery Island...  
  
Carolyn walked around the gift shop humming to herself as she picked up various objects.  
  
"I'll get this for Caitlin..." She mumbled picking up a pair of sandals, "This sand sculpture for Tommy..."  
  
"How much money do you HAVE?!" Sloth said in amazement as Carolyn started towards the counter.  
  
"Me? But Teach, YOU'RE paying!" Carolyn had picked up the bad habit of calling Sloth 'Teach'.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sloth roared.  
  
"I don't have any money." Carolyn stated calmly.  
  
Sloth fished into his pocket and pulled out a bag of neopoints. "But I only have this..."  
  
Carolyn snatched it from his hand grinning. "Thank you!"  
  
Sloth stared death back at her. "Thanks a lot brat..."  
  
"I'M READY TO PAY!" Carolyn yelled. A voice from the back room rang out in respond.  
  
"I'm coming already! Sheesh!" A few seconds later a young boy that looked slightly older than Carolyn and Katie came out. He was dressed in gothic attire and had his short spiky hair dyed a violent shade of green. His left eye was missing, like it had been torn out in a fight.  
  
"Hate this damn part-time job..." He mumbled coming up to the counter, "Why'd the boss have to have me earn the extra money..." He spotted Carolyn and grinned almost lecherously. "Yo babe. You want to buy this stuff?"  
  
"No she doesn't!" Sloth yelled quickly, eager to keep Carolyn from spending all his money.  
  
"YES I DO!" Carolyn shouted shooting Sloth an angry glance.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Sloth snarled smacking Carolyn on the back of the head. "NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT!" He turned and stomped out of the shop.  
  
"Bastard." Carolyn grumbled sticking up her middle finger at him as he left. Fortunately for our young heroine, he didn't notice.  
  
She turned her attention back to the boy behind the counter. His eyes were locked on her chest.  
  
"Hey!" She snapped. "My face is up HERE!"  
  
But she realized he WASN'T Looking at her chest. He was staring at the shard of the jewel around her neck. He reached out and held it in both hands.  
  
"Where did you get this?!" He demanded. She angrily ripped the shard from his hands.  
  
"That's none of your business! And why are you so concerned?!"  
  
The boy smiled again. "No particular reason." He traced the index finger of his right hand across her cheek. "But you better watch yourself babe. I think we'll be seeing each other again real soon." He added as he grinned mysteriously. Carolyn quickly slammed the bag of Neopoints down on the counter and left without saying another word to the boy.  
  
Dr. Sloth, Katie, and Carolyn's Neopets were all waiting outside. Sloth had his arms folded and was leaning against the build looking impatient.  
  
"Did you get any change?" He asked hopefully as he straightened himself at the sight of Carolyn's return.  
  
Carolyn slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh crap! I forgot to get change! I'm sorry, I just got really scared and I got the hell out of there."  
  
"Scared?" Katie said in shock, "Carolyn...that boy didn't try to touch you or anything...did he?"  
  
"No, not really." Carolyn responded. "But he noticed the shard and told me to watch myself."  
  
"Well, at least you're okay." Sloth grumbled as he started down the street. Carolyn was stunned that her teacher had shown even a little concern about her. "Come on you punks. We need to get to the jungle. We'll be finding the 2nd shard tomorrow."  
  
Not too far away, in a shady part of town...  
  
The green-haired boy from the souvenir shop hurried down the street, careful to stay in the shadows. He didn't mind the shadows, the darkness gave him a feeling of security. He paused for a moment, his bony white hands were stuffed into the pockets of his black pants. Then he ducked into a shabby-looking tavern. Everyone inside was either drinking or smoking. The air was filled with noxious fumes that would make a normal person gag. But the boy was used to it, he ignored it and kept walking. Fistfights were going on around him. He ducked to the ground as a barstool was hurled in his direction. It smashed onto the floor. The barkeeper had given up trying to restore order, and was now hiding behind the counter, periodically emerging to serve drinks.  
  
The green-haired boy surveyed the room. He then strode over to a table where a boy in his late teens with long messy red hair sat. He had scars all over his face and his eyes were a bright blue color. He was chugging beer from a mug. The green-haired boy sat down across from him and ordered a beer from a nearby waitress.  
  
"Lucian." The boy with red hair said to the green-haired boy. "You're shift at the souvenir shop doesn't end for an hour. What are you doing here?"  
  
Lucian grinned as a mug of beer was placed in front of him. "Well Darius, my fine friend, I have a lead on one of those blasted shards that we've stayed on this bloody island for 3 years trying to find."  
  
"Do you now?" Darius said smiling, suddenly interested.  
  
"One of my customers was wearing one. A girl around my age."  
  
"Describe her." Darius ordered as Lucien took a swig of beer.  
  
"She has smooth white skin, eyes that are a stunning shade of blue, and huge-"  
  
Darius slammed his fist down on the table. "I was NOT asking for your perverted description! I was simply asking for a description you fool!"  
  
At that moment the door flew open and figure dressed from head to toe in a black cloak strode in. He had sunglasses on to hide his face. He walked over to the counter, leaned forward, and yelled. "Hey barkeep! Give me the strongest stuff you've got!"  
  
The barkeeper stood up. "Are you sure laddie? This stuff is seriously strong! The last guy who tried this crap, was the island's best drinker, and he spent the next 2 days retching!"  
  
"Just get me my drink." The boy snarled. The barkeep sighed.  
  
"Alright then. Your funeral laddie." The barkeep ducked behind the counter and returned a few moments later holding a drink in his left hand. Smoke was oozing up from the sickly brown liquid. Lucien and Darius stopped speaking and decided to watch and see what happened.  
  
The boy took the glass in one hand. He paused for a moment, and then he raised the drink to his lips and chugged the entire mug. He set the mug down. Lucien and Darius leaned forward expecting him to pass out, and if he did, they wanted first dibs on his wallet. But the boy calmly sat there and ordered another drink.  
  
"Mary Mother of God." Darius said in amazement. "Where the hell did he put it?"  
  
"Some people are just freaks." Lucien said shrugging. "Now what were you saying?"  
  
"Give me a REAL description of that girl with the shard!" Darius snapped. The boy with the great liquor holding abilities turned and listened carefully to what they were saying.  
  
"She had short brassy-blond hair, eyes that were such a pale shade of blue that they were almost gray, she had pale white skin, she was wearing a pink top with spaghetti straps, and blue jeans, and emerald green boots that went up to her ankles. She was wearing the shard around her neck."  
  
"I see." Darius said calmly.  
  
"Is that TRUE?!" The boy with the liquor abilities jumped up and sat down at their table.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Lucien demanded.  
  
"Not important," The boy said quickly, "Now let me ask you something. Was the girl traveling with a redheaded girl wearing fishnets, and a man that looked like Dr. Sloth?"  
  
Lucien stared at him in wonder. "Y-Yes! But how did you know?!"  
  
"I've been watching that girl for some time now. She and her pals are planning to gather the shards. Slothy has a scroll revealing their location. They'll be going after the one in the cove tomorrow."  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" Darius asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just helping you fellows out." The boy said smiling, "You go tell your boss, you go after the girl, get the shard, and do whatever the bloody hell you want with her. Savvy?"  
  
Lucien and Darius both grinned. "Well then, I guess we'll be going to tell our boss."  
  
The boy smiled and held up his mug. "To greed!"  
  
Darius and Lucien held up their mugs as well. "To greed!" They responded. They then clacked their drinks together took a huge swig of liquor.  
  
Later that night everyone in Carolyn's group (or if you asked Sloth, HIS group) was sitting around a campfire. Everyone had an individual tent set up. Carolyn was rummaging through her bag of stuff she'd bought while shopping looking for something. She finally grinned and pulled out a small bundle.  
  
"What's that for?" Hophop asked as Carolyn began to unwrap the brown paper. When she was finished she was holding a pair of soft leather gloves. She smiled and slid them on her hands.  
  
"What did you buy those silly things for?" Sloth asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be handling a sword for the next couple of days." Carolyn said adjusting them on her hands, "I don't want to get blisters."  
  
"Wimp." Sloth grumbled. "A few blisters with make your hands stronger after they fade!"  
  
"I'd rather keep my hands normal." Carolyn said calmly.  
  
Katie was busy cooking hotdogs over the fire. They were impaled on metal rods and she was turning them slowly over the flames. Finally she held them up and said: "Dinner's done! Although hotdogs cooked over an open flame is a poor excuse for a meal..."  
  
Everyone ate the hotdogs in silence. Carolyn kept looking up at Sloth, expecting him to say something. He was silent. Finally she spoke up.  
  
"So what does all this have to do with me?" She finally asked. He stared at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You called me the Chosen One countless times before we set off on this stupid trip. And then you came to me, seeking help to find a relic called the Chosen One's Jewel. Since I was so mad at you for blackmailing me, I didn't press the matter." She glared at him, "I'm not a simpleton Teach. This involves me somehow. I know it."  
  
Sloth smiled. "I suppose its no surprise that you figured it out. You're probably my brightest student. It took the rest MONTHS to learn how to kick someone properly, but you mastered all the fighting I could teach you in a matter of weeks. You're sharp as a tack."  
  
"Cut the bull and tell me what this is about." Carolyn growled dangerously.  
  
Sloth sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you what I can. Remember how I told you about how the jewel was shattered for unknown reasons 200 years ago? I lied. I know exactly how it happened. My great-great-great grandfather, Fredrick Sloth, a powerful warlock, slew the faerie guarding it. But she sealed his soul into an amulet with the last of her strength, so his soul could never pass onto the afterlife. That faerie was Fyora's great-great-great grandmother, Queen Fiona. Her daughter Selene scattered the shards, just like Fiona told her to as she died."  
  
"I don't get it." Carolyn said frowning, "What do I have to do with this?"  
  
"Carolyn, you are the reincarnation of Fiona."  
  
Everyone exclaimed! Katie and the neopets stared at Carolyn in shock.  
  
"R-Reincarnation?" Carolyn said stunned, "You can't mean ME?"  
  
"I understand its not that easy to grasp all at once." Sloth said nodding, "But I had my people check out some things about you and the Chosen One's Jewel Prophecy. Everything fits perfectly."  
  
"THAT'S CRAP!" Carolyn screamed forgetting herself. She calmed down quickly and continued, "That can't be true! It's just a stupid fairy tale, right? How could I be a faerie queen's reincarnation? I'm a human!" She patted her back, "See? No wings!"  
  
"Reincarnation has nothing to do with bloodlines or species." Sloth explained, "You're human, but you have the same soul as Fiona. You've just been given another body this time around and you have no memories of your past life as creator and protector of the jewel. Besides, as Fiona died, she made a prophecy that she would return to continue protecting the jewel. She would be reborn into the body of a human girl, born on earth, but led to Neopia by the magical gateway that binds our worlds together." Sloth looked her in the eye, "You were born to protect that jewel. The flashback you saw in the healing springs was probably a memory of being killed in your past life. The jewel is linked to your fate. The jewel can never be destroyed, so you must protect it the rest of your life, and your next incarnation must guard it too, and your next incarnation, on and on, until the world ends."  
  
Carolyn fiddled with the jewel shard that hung around her neck. "I'm the eternal protector of the immortal jewel..." She sighed sadly 


End file.
